Appearances
by ClockworkCaptain
Summary: What if Amon wasn't the only one worried about the relations between benders and non-bendners? What if the problem was worse in the United Forces First Fleet? A problem so bad that after a General is murdered the young Prince Iroh is commissioned as the new general but what he really is and why he's there are not what they appear. Korroh, Iroh non-bender AU. Spy-Roh AU
1. Chapter 1

A/N This story takes place in the same universe as my round three submission 'Anniversary' you don't have to read that but I would suggest doing that first as it does establish a few things that you will learn in this story but it does assume that you already know it. Don't worry it's just two one shots. So I'll see you at the end~ :)

Appearances

Chapter 1

~You know my name~

~One Year Before Korra Arrives in Republic City~

The top personal of the United Forces sat around a table, all of them sporting a grave face. Finally after what seemed like forever one of the Commanders spoke up.

"So what are we going to do?" He gestured to the papers on the table. "These are some serious allegations about the first fleet: Harassment, rifts between benders and nonbenders, a corrupt high command, the murder of their lead commander? Where do we even start?"

"We need to get a handle on what is real and what has been fictionalized." Said one of the female directors. "I would suggest one of my people to be put in the place of late General Yezumi."

"One of_ your_ people? A person from the UFO? Really?" The man scoffed. "You're out of your mind if you think one your people can take on the burden of running an entire fleet and look for answers and not be pegged as a spy."

"The United Forces Operations is just as valid and strong as any other branch of this military. They are also the brightest branch." The woman threw out onto the table a file. "Now, I have already taken the liberty of selecting the best candidate for the job. He's young, but has already climbed to the rank of Corporal, comes from a noble family so the idea of him being commission is not too far of a stretch, is a nonbender but knows all the forms, loyal, honorable, and is one of my best men. He also doesn't look like most of my people. He looks like a soldier. To put it simply this man is the best for this mission."

One of the commanders looked at the file. "Prince Iroh? That's not noble that's royalty. Is this some kind of joke?"

The woman smiled. "No, it's not. Who wouldn't believe that you'd give him the commission? A royal prince given command of a fleet that can take care of itself."  
"He won't be welcomed warmly."

"I know my operative, he'll charm them all. He can do this mission."

"But what if they make him? What if they kill him?"  
"I doubt they will. After all who ever heard of a Royal doing the lowly work of us spies? His title will keep them off his trial and hopefully keep him alive. I doubt any of them want to have a whole big investigation as to the death of a prince."

One of the men sighed. "Fine, we'll try your way first but if this goes south you've got to explain it to Fire Lord Izumi that her only child is dead." The man looked down. "And apparently his wife. I didn't know he was married."

The woman shrugged. "Yeah well you know royalty they marry them off young. According to him that is old news."

"Well either way this goes bad you take the fall."

"Fine, but if it goes well I take the glory too."

"How long do you need to get this operation moving?"

"Give me three months. I don't want this to go south because of ill planing."

.o.

Iroh sighed checking his mail and finding the box empty. "Ok, I get it Korra don't write back." He closed the box and readjusted the glasses on the bridge of his nose, his lithe body easily climbing the four flights of stairs to a small but comfortable apartment. His eyes narrowed as the door gave way before he could unlock it. Iroh drew his gun and walked into the room flipping on the light. He put it down when he saw his boss sitting in his living room.

"Oh, it's just you." He closed the door. "What do you want? Couldn't it wait until tomorrow?"

"Sorry, no." Director Sozza of UFO placed a folder on Iroh's coffee table. "New mission very important, want you well acquainted with it by morning."

"What am I stealing for you now?" He asked picking up the file and reading the first page. "Oh, I see I'm getting a promotion and apparently the ability to fire bend? And I've gained twenty pounds and have 20-20 vision." Iroh raised and eyebrow looking over his glasses. "I didn't know the UFO performed miracles."

"Then you dozed off during orientation." Sozza shook her head and smiled. "Be at work tomorrow at 6am and I'll show you."

"Fine, but I still don't know how you're going to pull any of this file off."

She stood up and patted him on the shoulder. "And you don't have to right now, just trust me. In three months you'll be the man in this file."  
Iroh closed the file. "Sure."

Sozza stopped just outside the door. "Oh and that twenty pounds you gain? It's in muscle so drop and do a hundred. I want you ripped in three months, and who knows when your wife sees you looking so good, you might get laid."  
Iroh (who had already started doing push-ups) glared up at his boss. "That's cold Director. Really cold."

"So is your bed." Sozza smirked before closed the door.

.o.

Iroh walked through the doors of UFO headquarters at a quarter to six. He rolled his shoulders now starting to feel all the push-ups he had done the night before. One of his co-workers met up with him in the lobby with a smile.

"So I hear you're about to gear up for a new important mission. Exciting isn't it?"

Iroh rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I guess but seriously this place is supposed to be the most secure place in Republic City and yet it's probably the biggest gossip mill. How do any of our missions say secret? I mean I haven't had this new mission for twenty four hours and you know about it."

The other man shrugged. "Don't know, but you're wanted in the toy box. Sozza's got a new guy working the gadgets, should be fun."

The toy box was the nickname given to the lower levels of the building that house all the neat gadgets that operative used.

"Fine I better get down there. I'll see you later."

"See yah Iroh, hope they don't make you dress like a girl…again."

Iroh found the elevator and pressed the command to go down. "Yeah me too." He mumbled as the lift descended. Sozza and a man and woman Iroh had never met before where waiting for him. The director smiled.

"Iroh, I would like you to meet Mr. Varrick and his assistant they're here to make you in to that man in the file."

Varrick stepped up to Iroh and grabbed the glasses right off his face and threw them in the air and the woman was able to catch them. "First let's lose the glasses and move in to the future!" Before Iroh could react the man had put something on his eyes that made the room go from blurry back to sharp definition. "Contact lenses! It's like having glasses on your eye balls!"

Iroh blinked trying to get used to the feeling. "Uhh I can feel them."

"Don't worry kid, you'll get used to the feeling! Just remember don't sleep in them. Zhu Li will explain how to do the thing later! Now come with me. I'm going to show you how we are going to fake lightening bending because believe it or not that's going to be easier then faking firebending! But don't worry I do have some ideas on how to fake the other too! Ah kid I'm jealous you're getting all the new toys!"

Iroh glanced back at the Director before he was pulled off further into the lab.

.o. ~Three months Later~ .o.

Iroh walked on to the deck of the Leviathan dressed in his crimson general's uniform. Broad shouldered, sharp eyed, and walking with the swagger only the more powerful firebenders could pull off Iroh strode past his fellow soldiers to take in the ship. The ship's captain dressed in green walked up to him and saluted.

"General Iroh. Welcome to the Leviathan the crown of the first fleet. "

Iroh returned the salute. "Thank you Captain."

The man handed Iroh a piece of paper. "I just got this dispatch, head quarters wants us to head to Kiyoshi to practice maneuvers."

Iroh took the paper and read it before, with a snap of his fingers, set it on fire. "Then let's not waist time. Weigh anchor and set a course to Kiyoshi Island."

The Captain saluted. "Yes, Sir!"

A/N Ok, please tell me what you think if you feel so compelled to do so. Yes, Korra and the rest of the cast will come in later but I just wanted this to lay the ground work for what's going on with Iroh during much of Amon's time. Obliviously it does deviate from the show but if you can't mess with cannon why write? This story at the moment is rated T I might change that but for now we'll keep it here. So hope you all are well I'll see you later!~ C.C.


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~

~ Nobody Does it Better~

Korra couldn't believe it, she was here in Republic City and they weren't going to make her go back to the South Pole. True, she had be arrested and interrogated by the Chief of police, but she was here and finally she was going to learn Air bending and for the first time she had friends. She bit her lip; well first time she had more then one friend that wasn't her husband or a member of the White Lotus. For a moment she wondered whether she should send Iroh a letter telling him she had moved to the city, but as Korra glanced at the clock she realized if she didn't get moving she'd be late for warm up before the game. She could always write him later; after all he had been out of contact with her for almost five months now being on his newest mission, who could tell when he'd be back in the city to read it? Korra shrugged it off grabbed her gear bag.

.o.

Bolin got that same goofy grin on his face when he saw Korra walk into the locker room. "Hey Korra! You ready for tonight's game?"

"Yeah! I'm ready to kick some butt in the ring!"

She began to stretch and warm up but stopped when she noticed Bolin standing near watching her get ready. When she met his eye he turned away. Korra raised an eyebrow. "What's up?"  
"Oh, well I was wondering since you're new the to the city you'd like a native to show you around? You know give you a taste of the city!"

Korra paused, she remembered reading one of Iroh's letters telling her about how amazing the city was. He also told her that one day he'd love to show it to her. She bit her lip, she didn't know if Iroh was in the city and Bolin was just a friend what could be the harm of accepting? Maybe Bolin knew some places Iroh didn't and when he did show her the city she could surprise him.

"Sure, that sounds great!" She smiled.

.o.

Iroh leaned back in his chair safe in the quarters in the ship; he had taken his contacts out and had turned on the radio to listen to the latest probending match. He had missed the first part of the game but it really didn't matter he knew it was the Ember Island Eel hounds vs. The Fire Ferrets. He took a sip of the drink in his hand when the announcer came on.

_Welcome back folks to the second half of the match! It's the Fire Ferrets: 1 the Eel hounds: 0 and the benders take their positions and there's the bell! Both teams are off and fighting. Mako takes a hit but stays in his ring! And now Avatar Korra pushes-_

Iroh spit out the liquid in him mouth and looked agape at the radio. "No, he didn't just say…"

_And Avatar Korra knocks him right out of the ring and it's a point to the Fire Ferrets!_

"Korra? You're in the city too?" Iroh felt shocked and a little hurt that she hadn't written him that she was in town, but then again he hadn't been back to his apparent for the good part of a month. Perhaps she had sent word and it was there waiting for him? He leaned back and took another sip of his drink. Korra had never really been that good at writing back usually only posting one out of ever five letters she ever penned…allegedly.

Iroh shook his head. He had to think the best of her and besides since taking this mission he rarely ever wrote her. Maybe she thought he was too busy to be bothered by her life, which wasn't the case but he could see how she might come to that conclusion. He sighed, maybe he should have written her more but the people he was dealing with, well spying on, they weren't people he wanted intercepting his letters and finding out who he was married to. While he was still unsure of the specific names and ranks of the people causing the problems in the First Fleet he did know they were people you didn't want near your loved ones.

He looked back at the radio a deep longing in his chest for Korra growing. Maybe he could get tickets for her next game and cheer her on? Possibly bring her some flowers she wasn't deathly allergic to. He smiled, yeah be a bit of a surprise turning up at a game right out of the blue, but he could show his support for her and start off on good footing. His smile broadened as he listened to the rest of the game. Yeah, he liked this plan…a lot.

.o.

Korra stepped off the ring into the locker room where Asami was waiting to greet Mako. Korra exaggerated a gag as they did some silly couple thing. She glanced over at Bolin who was silently laughing at her expression. Soon Pabu had jumped onto his shoulder and he was petting the fuzzy little guy.

"So what would be a good day to show you the city?" The Earthbender asked walking over.

Korra thought for a moment trying to bring Tenzin's strict schedule to mind. "I think I'm free Wednesday. Tenzin's got council meetings all day and there's still a day between that and our next game."  
Bolin smiled. "Well Wednesday it is! Make sure you wear comfortable boots, because I am going to show you this whole city!"

Korra laughed. "Ok, I'll make sure to do that."

.o.

Iroh walked out of UFO headquarters having summited his latest disappointing report. Ever since Amon and his equalists had come on to the scene and started to stir up trouble his job had only become harder, soldiers who would usually not get in to the debate where now taking sides and now the rift between the two factions was just growing day by day.

Iroh shook his head as he stepped out on to the pavement. He really wish someone else had gotten this assignment between the eye aches the contact lenses caused and the constant fear of being found out, Iroh was a bundle of nerves and stiff muscles. He rolled his shoulder; he could really use a massage right now to ease all the tension. Checking his watch Iroh saw he still had a few hours before he needed to be back on his ship. There was a men's spa not too far from here that Iroh had been to a few times and really liked, so he set off on that direction.

As he walked a white polar bear-dog ran passed him and turned a corner. He only saw them for a second but Iroh instantly recognized Korra and Nagga however the young man with his hands on Korra's hips he didn't. Iroh took a deep breath and let it out slowly knowing full well that if he had been a fire bender it would have come out like steam. The thought crossed his mind the Korra had taken on a lover, which, given that they were in a marriage of connivance, wasn't too strange, but it hurt all the same. He thought back to their last anniversary where: yes, the animals had completely escaped form their cages at the Zoo but they had helped to recover them all and had had a good time.

He still could recall how her lips felt on his that night as their marriage stopped being one that could just be annulled. She had said she loved him and he had believed her, but now he wondered whether she meant it. He sighed and resumed his walk to the spa; they definitely would need to have a long talk when they finally did meet up.

.o.

Korra slowed Nagga spotting a jewelry story with a red dragon emblem. "Hey you wouldn't happen to know if that's good jewelry store or not?"

Bolin looked over. "Oh that's Chuyin's they're a pretty exclusive place and really only deal with Fire Nation Jewelry. There are other places with much broader selections." He looked uncomfortable. "And that aren't as snobby or expensive."

Korra turned Nagga around and jumped off right in front of the store. She looked back up at the dragon and smiled. "Great! I've been looking for a place just like this." She glanced back at Bolin who was still on Nagga looking even more uncomfortable. "You coming?"

"Uh sure." He gave a nervous laugh as he got off Nagga. "So why are you looking for a place like this?"

Korra drew from around her neck a silver chain a golden ring with a single ruby hanging off it. "I've been meaning to get this thing resized for years now and this is literally the first time I've been near a jewelry story that can do it right."

"Oh!" Bolin looked at the ring. "Wow it's beautiful even if a bit small."

"Yeah, well I got it when I was fourteen and back then it was just the right size but now," She held up a hand, "my fingers kind of grew since then." Korra walked through the door without hesitation.

"Ah! Got it." Bolin said fallowing her in to the store. "So, aside from being pretty what's so special about it? Why do you want to wear it again?"

Korra unclasped the chain and set the ring on the counter and waited for a salesman to wait on them. "Well, even though I grew out of it, I really want to be able to wear it again. I mean I'm supposed to wear it until I die so getting it to fit my finger again would probably be a good idea."

Bolin looked at the ring scrupulously. "Until you die? What is it? A wedding ring?"

Korra chuckled. "Exactly." She turned to the man who had just walked up. "Hi, I was wondering whether it would be possible to get this ring resized?"

The man picked up the ring and examined it. His eyes widened as he recognized the piece of gold. "Of course Princess, I will put this as top priority."

Bolin almost fell over. "Princess?!"

The man didn't seem to notice Bolin at all and kept talking to Korra. "Now could you please give me your hand so I can get the right size."

Korra held out her left hand while Bolin just looked at Korra unsure of what to say, he finally settled on saying princess again. Korra looked over at Bolin. "Well yeah, I thought it was common knowledge." She looked back at the jeweler. "It's common knowledge right?"

"Sadly, it seems that most of the people in Republic City don't keep up with what goes on in the rest of the world." The Jeweler said writing something down. "Especially when it's old news like the marriage of the Avatar and the Fire Prince." The man smiled. "I'll need your signature giving the 'ok' to work on your ring and a number we can reach you at to tell you when it's completed. It shouldn't take longer than a day but I wouldn't want you to have to wait around for it."

"Thanks." Korra started to sign her name. "And you'll keep this number and the job confidential won't you?"

The man bowed. "I would never dream of doing other wise Princess, once this job is complete and you have your ring back I'll destroy the number, don't worry."

"Ok, good." Korra filled the paper out and slid it back. "I look forward to being able to wear it again."

The man nodded. "I'm sure Princess, could I interest you in some of my other pieces?"

"Maybe when I pick the ring up." Korra replayed as she made her way to the door.

The man bowed. "As you wish."

.o.

Bolin turned to looked at her once they were back on the street. "Ok, explain. You said you were the avatar, you mentioned nothing about being a princess or being married, so spill."

Korra could see the hurt in Bolin's eyes. She hadn't meant to cause him pain but she had legitimately thought he knew about Iroh. She looked around at the crowded sidewalk. "I'll explain everything but let's not do it here in the middle of the side walk."

Bolin crossed his arms. "I'm not moving until you at least explain a little."

Korra sighed. "Fine, when I was fourteen there was almost a war between the Fire Nation and the Southern Water Tribe. To keep that from happening My father and Fire Lord Zuko were able to reach an agreement but the councils of both countries didn't believe that the peace would last and a whole lot of other complicated things happen. Long story short I was married to the sixteen year old Fire Prince and there was no war."

Bolin's shoulders dropped, his face going from angry to pity. "Wow, to be in an arranged marriage at such a young age. Wait, with you being fourteen and the prince being sixteen did you?"

Korra shook her head. "No, on our wedding night we stayed up and played Uno, Guess Who, and a few other board and card games before passing out on the rug."

"Oh, so did you ever? I mean have you and the prince ever? Can the marriage be annulled?"

Korra smirked getting back on to Nagga. "If you're trying to ask whether he and I have ever had sex…yes, we have and while it wasn't the most ideal way to start a relationship. I do love him, even if I don't let him know that all that often."

Bolin nodded getting back on to Nagga. "So, not to sound ignorant but what is the Fire Prince's name? What's he like?"

"How about we find a place to eat and I'll tell you all about Iroh. Deal?"

Bolin nodded. "Deal."

.o.

As Iroh passed a newsstand on his way to the spa he bought a paper turning to the sports section just to make sure he had tickets for the right night. He spotted a picture of the Fire Ferrets and felt a wave of relief wash over him. There standing next to Korra smiling holding a fire ferret in his arms was the man he had seen riding Nagga. He smiled. They were just teammates! That was all! That was all…that was all, right?

A/N: Hey! Guys! I want to thank all of you for reading this story and I hope you are enjoying it. I know it's a bit of a different take and while originally I wasn't going to have Bolin or Mako find out for a wile I figured that Korra wouldn't really be able to keep it a secret inadvertently for very long. So as always comment if you feel so compelled I'll see you later! :)~C.C.

P.S. I you guys want this story to be bumped up to M (for everyone's favorite reasons) please let me know. I'm fine keeping it at T but there are really too few M Korroh fics (I know I've read them all).

P. P. S. Ok so all the chapter tiles have something in common. If you can guess what it is I'll attempt to write a one shot about what ever you want. (Some limitations apply but if they do you'll get to modify your request until I can write it.)


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3~

~Live and Let Die~

Bolin stopped Korra before she entered the locker room. Korra tilted her head. "What's up Bo?"

"Um, I was wondering if we could not tell Mako about your prince."  
Korra raised an eyebrow. "Ok…why?"  
"Well, I don't want him getting all protective and saying you can't play, I mean he is team captain and he might feel weird having a princess on the team."

Korra crossed her arms. "You already told him something else didn't you?"

Bolin gave her a guilty grin. "Yes, I told him that on Wednesday our date went fine but you said you had your eye on this one guy you've known since you were fourteen and might be somewhere in the city and that you really just wanted to stay friends with me and I said that I was really cool with that."

"You couldn't admit you asked a married woman out on a date."  
Bolin hung his head. "No."

Korra took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Well it's not ideal but security wise it's probably best." She thought about what little she knew of Iroh's work. "I don't need to anymore attention to me or to him." She looked Bolin in the eyes. "But if Mako asks I will tell him the truth. We don't need to keep secrets between team mates, not when they're public record anyway."

.o.

The crowd roared as the elements flew between the teams. Iroh, who had never really watched a live match before, was engrossed. It was down to the final seconds and while the whole game had been a nail biter these last moments were really something. It was in literally the last second the Fire Ferrets scored the goal they needed to push the game into over time. Iroh cheered with the rest of the crowd until he realized he had forgotten about the flowers he had brought were a little worse for wear after all his chearing. He cringed, mentally berating himself for damaging them.

"Well a few of them are ok." He said to himself surveying the damage.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder and looked over at men dressed in an usher's uniform. The guy was breathing heavy and had a crumpled uniform.

"Are you General Iroh of the First Fleet?"  
"Yes?"

"You have a call out in the hall. The man on the other end sounded urgent."

Iroh nodded and fallowed the Usher out into the hall and picked up the phone. "General Iroh here."

~General? This is Captain Ling-Tu of the Medusa. We have an issue and need you back a.s.a.p.~

Iroh sighed. "I understand. I'll be there as soon as I can."

He hung up the phone and looked at the sad flowers. "Sorry Korra, but I'll have to explain what happened to these later."

Using his impressive stealth skills he was able to slip into the Fire Ferrets' Locker room leave the flowers and slip out even before the girl watching ringside noticed. He did feel bad about the state of the flowers but at least he hoped Korra would be glad he bothered to show up. He'd have to wait until later to explain why they looked so bad.

.o.

Iroh walked on to the Medusa and was immediately met by Captain Ling-Tu who looked just as worried as his voice on the phone.

"What's the problem?" Iroh asked after returning the Captain's salute.

"I think it might be better if I showed you." The man gestured for Iroh to fallow him. "I know in the past it's been relevantly quiet between the benders and nonbenders of our ship compared to the others in the fleet but." He opened a door to the mess hall where the words: _**Equalism is Treason!**_, had been painted in read lettering and a poster of Amon hug ripped to shreds.

Iroh watched as the poster fell to the floor. "Well this isn't good at all. But tell me why did you come straight to me? Why not any of the other high officers?"

"Frankly Sir, if I did I doubt you would ever hear about it. I've made other reports in the past about my ship and they always seem to get lost."

Iroh nodded looking at the man's uniform and noting he was a nonbender. "I understand. Would it be possible for you to write up a report of all the times an incident like that had happened and deliver it directly to me?"

The man pulled out a large manila folder. "I have been documenting all such incidents for the past three years sir."

Iroh took the folder. "Thank you I will see that this time these make it to the right people this time." He paused. "Out of curiosity, why did you even bother to contact me?"

The man shrugged. "I believe it was worth a shot, I keep hearing some of the higher ups complaining that you seem to treat benders and nonbenders pretty much the same. You can't be all bad if people are complaining about your niceness. You're also young and haven't had time to fall into that camp yet." From the hall the two heard approaching footsteps and the Captain saluted. "Yes, Sir. I will get this cleaned up before your next inspection!"

Iroh saluted back. "See that you do. I don't want to see this kind of utter disrespect for United Forces' Property again." Iroh turned on his heal and made his way through the ship passing some of those 'higher ups' Captain had mentioned. Iroh frowned but kept walking.

He walked off the boat to catch a cab and go straight to UFO headquarters. It was there that these papers would do the most good.

.o.

Agent E'vaan Black sat back and let out a big breath after reading a small part of the file. "Woo, if these reports are accurate, there is going to be a small shit storm in the First Fleet." He looked over at Iroh. "Do you think he'll back up what he wrote?"

Iroh nodded. "Yeah, I do, but I think we'll have to make sure either he's well protected or completely anonymous."

Agent Black nodded. "Of course, these accusations are really ugly. We won't leave him hanging. Good work, _General_."

Iroh frowned. "I didn't do anything I was just handed that."

"But he trusted you enough to give it to you. So you did something." Agent Black pointed out. "Just take the compliment like a good boy and go home so I can sort through the rest of this file."

Iroh was about to leave when Arrem, one of the support agents and a stickler for the rules, walked in waving a piece of paper. "Hey! Iroh just the man I wanted to see!"

"I wasn't there, I didn't do it, and you can't prove I did it."

The man smirked. "You're not in trouble."

"Well that's a first."

"Well you're not in trouble with me."

"Definitely not a first. What's up?"  
"Just got some fresh intel that maybe you should avoid sleeping on your ship tonight."

Iroh raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Just don't, the less you know the better, just trust me and sleep somewhere else."

Iroh frowned but nodded. "Fine, if anyone needs me, my numbers in the file." He walked out of the building and took another cab to his apartment.

.o.

Still flush from the thrill of victory Korra stepped in the locker room and instantly spied the bouquet flowers. She raised an eyebrow surveying the battered blooms.

"Did you have a fight with the flowers Asami?" She asked picked up the flowers.

"Huh?" Asami turned. "No, I didn't even know they were there. Who are they for?"

Korra pulled out a card. "They're for me, apparently, but who'd bother to leave me mangled flowers?"

She looked at the two of her teammates who shrugged.

"Maybe you have a fan? One who can't keep flowers alive but has incredible sneaking skills?" Asami offered.

Korra shrugged and opened the card and read it aloud. "My feelings for you are just like these flowers." She looked back and the banged up blooms.

"Or that's a death threat from Amon." Mako suggested with a shrug.

Korra looked down at the card and frowned. She knew that handwriting and wondered whether this was just another stroke of bad luck for Iroh or had he actually meant to send her a message? She shook her head. She wasn't going to jump to conclusions without actually talking to him. Walking over to her locked she began to take off her pads and gather her things. Swiftly, She grabbed her ring off the top shelf and slipped it onto her finger before she could forget and quickly left for a more private place to change.

"You ok. Korra?" Bolin asked as she walked back into the room dressed in her normal clothes.

"Mmm? Oh yeah fine. Just, you know, have my mind on other things." She picked up the bouquet and fixed it so it was in a little better shape. "I should go. There's something I need to attend to."

"But what about our victory celebration?" Asami asked. "I had a table at the Saphire Dragon for all of us. My father was going to meet us there."

"Sorry, I'm not really hungry." Korra pulled her strap over her shoulder. "You guy go and have fun without me."

Bolin and Mako glanced at each other then back at Korra. "Hey, Korra if you're bothered by the flowers Mako or I could walk you back to the harbor."

Korra shook her head. "Thanks Bo, but I'm good." She left them in the locker room and hailed a taxi and gave him the address of Iroh's apartment but stopped at a few places along the way. A little bribery never hurt, especially when it involved food.

.o.

Iroh locked his apartment door placed and with in five minutes had his contacts out, and was in the shower…singing because he lived alone and could do what ever he damn well pleased. He was on the second verse of _Mini the Moocher _when he heard the doorbell ring. Grumbling he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist and headed to the door. This place was only known to people who knew him so he didn't worry about putting his contacts in again and just grabbed his glasses.

.o.

Korra was biting her lip when Iroh opened the door; her attention went right to his wet torso and her mind went blank as her eyes fallowed the little water droplets travel down his chest and abs.

"My eyes are up here avatar."

Korra blushed. "Uh yeah sorry." She held up a bag. "I brought food, and cake."

Iroh chuckled and stepped back. "Then enter avatar."

She passed him. "Avatar huh?" She set things down on the table including the mangled flowers. "Are we back to that now, Prince-y?"

Iroh closed the door and crossed his arms. "Depends, why are you here, baring gifts? Trying to apologize for something?"  
Korra pointed the flowers. "I don't know, why are the flowers you left so beat up? My teammates thought it was a death threat."

"Really?" Iroh really tried to keep the amusement out of his voice.

Korra handed him the card. "The wording on this may have given them an impression."

Iroh read the words. "Oh, oops I forgot that I wrote that. Originally I had intended these to be still beautiful. I just got a little too into the game and well," He gestured to the flowers, "The victims."

Korra sighed a bit of relief washing over her face. "So you're not mad at me? You watched my game?"

"Of course I watched your game and I'm not mad at you…well depending on how you answer this next question I'm not mad at you."

Korra bit her lip trying to figure out what Iroh was going to ask. "Um, Ok, what's the question?"

"What is the relationship between you and your earthbending teammate?"

Korra let out a sigh. "Oh, Bolin and I are just friends and teammates. Wait, why are you even asking me about him?" She crossed her arms. "Don't you trust me?"

"Yes, of course I trust you but a few days ago I saw you riding Naga through the streets of the city with him and you didn't even tell me you where in town." Iroh crossed his arms. "What was I supposed to think, Korra?" His eyes betrayed a sadness that his voice didn't.

She reached out and stroked Iroh's cheek. "I'm sorry, Iroh I meant to send you a letter but things just got so busy I forgot. You know I'm horrible at sending latters but trust me there is nothing between Bolin and me and there's not going to be because he knows about us and respects that. Ok? Feel better now?"

"Yeah, I do." He sighed and kissed her hand. "You're wearing your ring."

"Yeah, I got my ring resized so I can wear it now." She kissed him one the cheek. "Now, why don't you finish your shower? You still have soap in your hair. We can catch up once you get dressed and stop distracting me with that," her voice became low, "well sculpted body."

Iroh gulped. "Yeah, I'll be right back." He turned to leave.

"Hey Iroh."  
He turned back. "What?"

"Your glasses are all fogged up."

He blushed gave a nervous laugh and disappeared back into his bedroom to finish his shower and get dressed. Korra smirked as she started to get the food and drink out. She glanced at the clock it was almost 9 she sighed Tenzin was going to have her hide if she wasn't back in an hour. Iroh walked back into the room in sweat pants and an undershirt, he smiled.

"So now that I'm not a distraction what do you want to talk about first?"

.o.

The clock chimed 2am and Korra was still at Iroh's apartment, curled up against him on the couch, her lips interlocked with his. The food had either been eaten or put away and the two had discussed many things, including what they were both doing in Republic City, and were not necking in the living room. Korra pulled away to look at the time.

"Oh, monkey feathers, Tenzin is going to kill me for getting home so late!"  
"Do you want to call him? Tell him you're ok and will be there in the morning." He kissed her neck. "I mean it's so late already, do you think he'll want you traveling across the city at this hour?"

She leaned back. "Why, Prince Iroh? Are you trying to seduce me into spending the night? How scandalous!"

Iroh chuckled. "Yes, because it is truly a scandal when a husband wants to cuddle with wife all night."

Korra looked at Iroh her eyebrow raised. "Really, only cuddle?"  
"Okay…make love to her all night, but if cuddling is all that will happen I'll be content." He smiled. "Honest."

Korra could help but snort. "Ok, Prince-y, let me give Tenzin a call and tell him I'll be back in the morning. He should understand." She picked up the phone and dialed the number. She was surprised and kind of guilty when he answered on the first ring. "Hey, Tenzin, it's me Korra…yes, I know it's late. I'm sorry I lost track of time. Look I'll be back on air temple in the morning, I'm spending the night at I-…well that's not nice to assume! I am an adult and not as you put it a teen with out control over my impulses!... No! I will not walk through the city at 2am because you don't like me spending the night out at-Oh! I am not acting like a little child…Yes, there is a guy here! It's his apartment!...No!...ok just for that comment I'll make sure he can't walk in the morning!" She slammed the phone down. "Spirits! What a prude!"

She looked over at Iroh who had moved away from her. "I have work tomorrow, I'll need to walk." He looked genuinely terrified. "If you're that pissed off, I'll sleep her and you can take the bed and I would like to point out that you at no point actually told him who you were staying with."

Korra let out a breath. "Even if I had, he'd probably have the same reaction. I asked him if he knew that recently the Fire Nation and the Southern Water Tribe went to war and he told me 'no' and then went back to his history lesson about the air nomads." The anger in her face faded and she curled back up to Iroh. "Let's not talk about now. I don't want to think about anyone but you and I don't just want to cuddle." She kissed him deeply feeling his arms wrapped around her and pull her close.

.o.

Iroh woke to sunlight streaming through his windows, the feeling of Korra's mocha skin against his, and the sound of someone pounding on the door. He groaned and kissed Korra's shoulder before getting up and a pulling on the pair of sweat pants that had been thrown across the room the night before. Still wiping the sleep from his eyes he opened the door to find a Policewoman standing there. She crossed her arms.

"General Iroh?"

"Yes? How can I help you?"

"General Iroh of the United Forces' first fleet you are under arrest for the murder of Captain Ling-Tu."


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter 4~

The Living Daylights

The police detective glared across the table at the water tribe woman who was returning the glare. The man sighed and straightened his papers. "Ok, miss."

"Mrs.

The man rubbed his temples. "Ma'am, can you please, just tell me what were you doing in General Iroh's apartment, more specifically his bed, this morning?"

"Sleeping. I know a revolutionary concept." Korra leaned back. Of the many things she and Iroh had talked about last night the one thing they had gone into great detail about was Iroh's current mission. She knew that eventually Director Sozza would appear to clear everything up, all Korra had to do was stall, she looked over at the man and smirked.

The detective looked back at his file. "Ok, what were you doing before that?"

"Guess, use your imagination if you like."

"Just tell me what you did last night."

"Iroh."

"Not who, what."

"Same thing."

"How long?"

"How long what? The possibilities are endless on what thing you wish to know the length of."

"Were you and him-?" He made a gesture with his hands.  
"Well, aren't you nosy?"

The men made a face. "We'll come back to that later. Do you know what General Iroh does for a living?"

"Yes, do you? It's kind of implied in his name if you need a clue."

"Look, I'll ask the questions here. How well do you know the General?"

"Intimately, obviously."  
"Do you know if he's a bender or not?"

"I'm not sure why that's relevant." Korra crossed her arms. _What does that matter? Why are they asking that?_  
"Just answer, is he a bender or not?"

Korra smirked. "Well he was doing some impressive bending last night."

The men buried his face in his hands. "Can you be more specific?"

"Well I could, but that's getting into some really privet information and I don't like to brag."

The man looked like he was going to tar up the file in his hands. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Ok, let's try this again. Can you in good faith say General Iroh was with you between 2am and 3am last night?"

"Oh yes, with out a doubt."

"Where were you?"

"In bed."

"And during that time what where you two doing?"

"Well we weren't asleep and at that hour there's only a few things couples do."

"And what is that?"

Korra raised an eyebrow and glanced down at the man's hand, which had a ring. "Detective, you're a married man I don't think I need to explain and if I do maybe you and your spouse should seek couples counseling."

"Just answer the question."

"Why? You need tips?"

Clearly aggravated the detective stood up and leered down at Korra. "Listen here lady, I don't know who you think you are but I am an officer of the law and you will answer my questions, and answer them with out being difficult. Your husband is in a lot of trouble little lady and you can be too, if you don't cooperate. Understand?"

Korra stood up and mirrored the detective's stance. "You may know who you are, but you have no idea who I am. You wake me up, drag me down here, ask me questions like you're some Sam Spade, arrest my husband, and now you threaten me?" She sat back. "Don't kid yourself, you don't have the pay grade to do something like that to me, and now you've pissed me off so I'm not saying another word until my lawyer gets here or I'm allowed to leave." She crossed her arms.

.o.

Lin looked up from her desk right at the Director of the United Forces Operations Director. Tall, slender, golden eyed, with black hair that was just now showing silver by her temples, the woman dressed in inky black looked down at her. Lin took a deep breath. "Director Sozza, to what do I owe the visit?"

Sozza closed the door and sank into a near by chair. "Some of your people have collected one of my people and charged him with murder."

Lin rolled her eyes. "And let me guess he didn't do it."

Sozza smirked. "But of course, except in this case he really didn't, it's impossible."

"Really?"

"Yes, for a number of reasons, but mostly because we were about to recruit the dead guy to help in our mission. His death just made my goals a lot harder." She pouted. "And you know how I despise hard things."

The police chief crossed her arms. "And what are your goals Sozza? I'm never really sure what side you and your little gang of spies are on."

Sozza sighed. "As always Lin I'm on the same side and team as you. I'm not my mother after all."

Lin snorted. "I'm not so sure about that."

Sozza waved off the comment. "Well I guess I can read you in on this mission, since with councilman Tarlock's little task force is mucking up the works quite a bit, I need someone on my side on the out side."

"Oh? Director Sozza Ajdar, queen of secrets is going to read me in? I feel special."

"It's because I forgot your birthday isn't it? That's why you're being so crabby?"

Lin glared at Sozza. "No, I just had an hour conversion with my ex about his missing avatar! I'm not in the greatest mood, Sozza."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever Lin, I need my agent and not your sass." She sat up. "I am currently running an investigation in to the United Forces' First fleet. There have been reports that mid to high-level officers have been making life a living hell for nonbenders. My man met with Captain Ling-Tu last night and was given a hefty file detailing a lot of the events. I needed Ling-Tu as a witness and now he's dead and my man's in your interrogation room not being able to do his job."

Lin leaned back and sighed. "I really should have known Iroh was one of yours. I'll call down stairs and get him out and have the file of the arrest sent to you." She said picking up the phone. "Is there anything else you need director?"  
"If you would be so kind as to also release his wife too, that would be great." Sozza stood up. "And not to state the obvious, but you look stressed Chief, maybe you should treat yourself get a massage or something."

Lin looked over at Sozza and raised an eyebrow. "Do you have anyone in mind?"

"I do, but she's very exclusive and I don't have her info on me." Sozza started to walk to the door. "You know my number call me later and I'll make an appointment for you." Sozza winked before walking out the door.

Lin shook her head to call down to interrogation to release Iroh and his wife and bring her the file. She waited about ten minutes before two detectives came up to her office holding the files she requested. One of them looked angry, aggravated, and flustered and the other just looked aggravated. The calmer looking one of the two spoke first.

"I hope you have a good reason for letting the General walk, I almost had him talking."

Lin raised an eyebrow. "Almost had him talking? Did speak at all?"

The men sighed. "No, he did not."

The other detective crossed his arms. "Well that's a whole lot better then dealing with the wife! Spirits! She is a bitch! For the whole time in the room she acted like some snarky Princess who's only goal was to aggravate me!"

Lin sighed. "Well if that was her goal, I think she achieved it." _And if she is married to General Iroh prince of the Fire Nation she is a princess._

.o.

Korra walked out of the police station and onto the street, Sozza had grabbed Iroh so quickly Korra was just able to wave before he got pulled down a different hall. Korra sighed and headed toward the docks and Air Temple Island. This was not going to be pretty.

It wasn't of course and Tenzin lectured her for a good hour before letting her get a word in edge wise which didn't amount to much as she was so ticked off at that point all she did was yell. "If you want to know who I was with look it up!" Before storming down a hall to lock herself in her room. To which he announced that she was grounded and had her telephone, task force, and probending practice rights revoked. Something Korra was unsure of whether he could or not seeing as she was a legal adult but the resulting three days of quiet seclusion gave her time to think.

The fact that the detective had asked Korra if Iroh was a bender bothered her. Why did it matter and why would a detective ask her? Surely Iroh could answer that himself. She thought back to the Councilman's task force and how until a few nights ago she had see the issue as strictly a one sided issue with the nonbenders joining Amon as the enemy, but now she wondered whether she had down played the part benders had played in the unrest as well. Yeah, the criminals in the city were dead give a ways to why nonbenders disliked benders but the troubles in the United Forces wasn't because of the Triad.

Korra frowned, the waters were getting muddied again as more players joined the game. She would have to be cautious not to become a pawn again. She looked out the window at the bay, somewhere out there Iroh was doing his job, risking his life to help nonbenders during a time when being one made people automatically assume you were an equalist. She'd have to have his back as well, at this point she doubted whether many other people did.

.o.

It was early morning when Iroh arrived at Air Temple Island. He hadn't heard from Korra and was starting to get worried. It wasn't out of her character to go incommunicado but as they were so close geography wise Iroh hoped to have a little more contact with her. To his surprise he was met by Tenzin who bowed rigidly once he was close enough.

"Prince Iroh of the Fire Nation, welcome to Air Temple Island."

Iroh bowed back to show his respect. "Master Tenzin, I am honored by your welcome." His posture relaxed. "But we're family surly there is no need to be so formal."

"We are not family your highness." He turned. "Come this way and as we walk you can explain why you are here."

Iroh fell into step with Tenzin. "Your uncle was my grandfather, I believe that would make us family regardless of the bad blood between you and my father. I'm surprised that after all these years you seem so bitter." Iroh looked away. "I had hoped you had forgiven my father, it's been over twenty years now."

Tenzin stiffened. "Karrem abandoned his role as Chief of the Southern Water Tribe. He put his desirers above his duties and cut all ties doing so."

"True, but he did mend most of those ties later on and Tonraq is a great chief. I don't believe there is another person more fit for that job. Besides there were other factors then just my mother involved."

"Please tell me you're not here to try and fix my relationship with my cousin."

"I'm not, but the fact you still have bad blood saddens me."

"Well I would hate to make you sad your highness." Tenzin sighed. "I'm sorry, it's not your fault there was a fall out between your father and the rest of his family. So why are you here?"

"I came to see Korra."

Tenzin raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't aware that you two knew each other."

Iroh chuckled. "Oh, yes we have known each other for years. We're quite close but I understand if you didn't know, Korra is a bit lacking when it comes to communication sometimes."

Tenzin nodded. "Yes, she is and she can be quite cryptic when she wants. A few days ago she spent the night with some man she refuses to name. All she tells me is to 'look it up' whatever that means."

Iroh made an amused face. "Well I've never known Korra to be a fan of riddles but if I may give you a hint the news papers from the Southern Water Tribe and Fire Nation from about six years ago may give you the answers you seek."

"Do you have to be so cryptic too?"

Iroh shrugged. "What can I say? I do enjoy riddles." He looked over spotting Korra doing her morning stretches. "She's up this early?"

"Yes, I've had her getting up early for her air bending training."

Iroh nodded. "Well I think you need an award for just a achieving that."

Tenzin sighed. "If only that was all I was tasked with teaching her. Well I guess I'll leave you here to talk with her while I go look up those old news papers." The Air Bending Master turned to leave but stopped. "By the way how is your father? I haven't heard from him in quite awhile."

"I'd be surprised if you did. He's been dead for ten years."

"What? What happened?"

"Cancer, he was told by a healer around the same time I was born he was sick and living in the warm climate of the Fire Nation could help prolong his life for a few more years and he wanted to spend that time with his family." Iroh's eyes became misty. "He died when I was twelve, five years longer then the doctors thought he would." He gave a small laugh. "Only Great Aunt Kattara and Grandpa Sokka came to the funeral. I always thought it had been because you all were still so angry about the whole affair but now I'm wondering whether any of you even opened the letter." He left Tenzin standing there as he walked down the path to Korra.

She looked up at him with a smiled that faded quickly. "Are you crying?"

Iroh wiped his eyes. "Maybe a little, I just had to tell another bitter family member my father's dead." He took a deep breath. "So on to other topics, it's been over three days and you haven't called me. What's up?"  
Korra gestured up to where Tenzin had been moments ago. "I've been grounded from the phone apparently."

Iroh tilted his head. "He does know you're an adult right?"

Korra stood up and kissed him. "I don't think he believes I am." She looked Iroh who was wearing clothes that could be construed as 'work out' attire. "So did you drop by here on your morning run?"

He shrugged. "Pretty much."

"Would you like to join me for the rest of my warm up stretches?" She moved back to her spot. "Afterwards we could go for a run around the island and then get breakfast. Pema makes a really good breakfast."

He smiled. "Sure, that sounds nice."

A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed please comment if you feel so compelled!~ C.C.


	5. Chapter 5

~Chapter 5~

~All Time High~

Korra was holing on to Iroh's arm, laughing as the two, sweaty from the run, walked into the living quarters. Tenzin sat surrounded by newspapers his face in perplexed shock. He looked up at the pair.

"So, Korra when were you going to tell me about this?" He held up a newspaper.

Korra leaned forward to look at the paper. "I don't know, I thought as a world leader you would have kept up with the clash between the Fire Nation and Southern Water Tribe."

Tenzin looked back at the paper and realized it was one of the early headlines before the treaty and subsequent marriage had been arranged. "Oh," He pulled up another paper with a more appropriate headline, "This! When were you going to tell me about this?!"

Korra sat down at the table. "Again I thought you knew. I've only recently learned that it's not public knowledge here like it is back in the Southern Water Tribe and Fire Nation."

Iroh sat down next to Korra. "Yeah, you were sent a invitation."

Tenzin crossed his arms. "Well I was sent one but I didn't open it." He looked over at Iroh. "And why didn't you tell me?"  
Iroh smirked. "Because between you and Korra I rather not be on her bad side, while you, cousin, I think I can survive your animosity." He leaned back. "Any way you should have known."

Pema walked into the room holding a tray and looked over at Tenzin. "What should you have known, dear?" She looked over at Korra. "And who's this handsome young man?"

Tenzin sighed. "I should have been aware of world events six years ago, and that is Prince Iroh of the Fire Nation."

Pema patted Tenzin on the shoulder and smiled at Iroh. "Well, welcome to Air Temple Island your highness."

Iroh nodded. "Thank you, but just Iroh will do."

Pema smiled. "Aw aren't you sweet. Hey Korra I need your help in the kitchen."

Korra nodded and fallowed Pema into the kitchen, leaving the two men alone for all of a few moments as Tenzin's children soon joined them. Meelo looked at Iroh suspiciously.

"Who are you stranger?" The little Air bender demanded putting his hands on his hips.

"I'm Iroh, and you are?"

Meelo sat down next to Iroh, his arms crossed. "I am Meelo, and I demand you tell me why you're here." He looked at Iroh. "It's my job to keep everyone safe and I don't know if you're a security risk or not."

Iroh chucked. "I just came to check up on Korra since I haven't heard from her in a few days."

Ikki looked at Iroh. "Oh! So you're the no good low life Korra spent the night with? Huh, I did not picture you so…"

"Handsome?" Iroh offered.

"Geeky, with those glasses I'd expect you to be with someone more like Jenora than Korra."

Iroh felt like someone had just stabbed him and he forced a smile. "Oh, yeah the glasses."

Jenora looked over at Iroh. "So how do you know Korra enough that she's sleeping over at your place?"

Meelo looked at Iroh. "And did you sleep on the sofa like a gentle men or did you make her sleep on the sofa because she's a girl?"

Iroh could feel the little air bender's eyes staring in to his soul and he gave a nervous laugh. "Well I've known Korra for a really long time and we-"

"Do you like her?" Ikki asked standing up and using her brother as a support so she was right in Iroh's face.

"Yeah I like her, I-"

"Do you love her?" She was now very close to his face.

"Yes, I love her." He leaned back a little.

"Do you want to marry her?"

"I already did."

The two girls squealed causing the others to cringe.

.o.

Pema gave Korra some dishes to carry. "Well He seems like a nice young man but," Her face became serous, "I don't think it's really wise to just through yourself at the firs guy who looks your way." She glanced towards where Iroh was sitting. "Even if he's a prince. I mean what about that fire bending teammate you have, I thought you like him?"

Korra rolled her eyes. "One: Mako's a friend, just that and Two: Iroh's my husband so I'm not really throwing my self at him."

Pema looked at Korra in shock. "Husband? When did that happen?"

Korra shrugged. "A few years ago, it was part of treaty to keep our two countries from going to war. You know how people normally end up married as such a young age."

Pema nodded slowly. "Yeah, ok. Do you want to be moved to another room with a bigger bed?"

"Nah, I don't think Iroh will really ever want to stay the night here." She started to walk out. "There's a bit of bad blood between him and Tenzin."

.o.

Korra walked Iroh down to the docks, both fully aware of the three little air benders 'covertly' watching them. Korra held Iroh's hand.

"So what are your plans for the rest of the day?" She asked.

"I've got to get back to my apartment, change, and get back to my ship. You?"

"Nothing as important, well I guess Tarlock has that task force meeting tonight and I've got practice with the team this afternoon." She looked up at Iroh. "What's with the concerned look?"

Iroh shook his head. "Nothing, I just want you to be careful with this taskforce, it makes me nervous."

Korra's eyes narrowed. "Why because it's not your people running it? Not everything has to be a-a thing your boss controls to be a good thing."

Iroh sighed. "It's not that, I'm just worried that it's a task force completely comprised of benders and it might seem to some unbalance and anti-non-bender."

Korra crossed her arms. "Well it's the non-benders that are causing the problems."

Iroh crossed his own arms. "No, it's not just the non-benders causing trouble but that's the only thing people seem care about." He sighed and cradled Korra's face with one hand. "Look I don't want to fight about this, just promise me you won't let people talk you into the idea that all non-benders are equalists."

Korra turned her head and kissed Iroh's hand. "I won't don't worry," She looked at him, "I won't."

Iroh leaned down and kissed her sweetly. "Be safe Korra, if I can I'll call you tonight."

Korra nodded. "You too, be safe Iroh." She watched him turn and walk away a few steps. "I love you."

Iroh turned and smiled. "I love you too."

.o.

Mako looked at Korra as she was about to leave for her task force meeting. A week had passed since she had seen him on Air Temple Island and she had only talked to him for a few moments on the phone. He seemed so stressed she hoped that with their anniversary in three days she could do something to reduce that stress.

"So are we ever going to me this guy of yours?" Mako asked.

Korra shrugged. "Maybe, he's really busy most of the time. I can try to get him to come to a game."

Asami handed Mako a towel. "Does this guy even exist? No offence Korra but we haven't once seen this guy you're supposedly dating. What's his name Griffin?"

Korra laughed. "No, it's Iroh and he's not the invisible man. He's just really busy with work."

Mako's face darkened. "Yeah, he's busy with work. Korra are you sure that's all that's keeping him busy?"

Korra crossed her arms. "Yes, I am. Iroh has a very important job and it takes a lot of his time." She grabbed her bag. "I've got to go or I'll be late for my meeting. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Bolin waved. "See you tomorrow."

.o.

Korra was just getting back to Air Temple Island the hotel key in her hand when the phone rang. She answered it and Mako's panicked voice came over the line. "I can't find Bolin! I'm a afraid he's been kidnapped by Amon!"

Korra looked at her watch. It was 5 pm, Iroh should either be at UFO HQ or on his ship, either way she could try to call him for some extra help. "Calm down Mako, we'll find him. I'll make some calls and join you and Asami as soon as I can."

"Thanks Korra, Asami and I are staring in the Ta-pan district since it's rumored that's where a lot of Equalists meet." Mako's voice sounded a little less frantic.

"Ok, after I make some calls Nagga and I will head down there." Korra hung up the phone and redialed the number for the UFO and got another person answering it. She left a message hoping it would get to Iroh even though the man on the other end clamed he didn't know any General Irohs. She tried his ship but wasn't able t get through. Cursing under her breath she hung up the phone and tried his apartment and again no answer. Finally she gave up and headed in to the city on Nagga.

A/N: Hey guys hope you liked this chapter! Comment if you feel so compelled and I'll see you all later.

Fun Fact: In this story Iroh has glasses to better resemble his mother and in fact with out them is quite near sighted. Usually Iroh's work doesn't interfere with his ability to see but in this latest case where he is having to pose as part of Military High command letting him wear glasses might make him appear weak which is not the intention of the mission and could lead to more trouble.


	6. Chapter 6

~Chapter Six~

Even Triad?

The night air felt good on Iroh's face and helped to clear his head as he walked out of another long officer's meeting. The problems of the first fleet mirrored what was going on in the city. As Tarlok's task force and equalists clashed the situation between the soldiers only became more hostel. For example at the meeting some of the officials practically said they wanted non-benders to walk the plank. Iroh pinched the bridge nose, why did Sozza give him this mission? What had he done to deserve being put in this position? Was 'I like being put between a rock and hard place' tattooed on his forehead?

He was pulled from his own self-pity by a private holding piece of paper. "Um sir, during the meeting the Avatar called asking for you. She didn't leave a long message just said to call her back."

Iroh nodded taking the piece paper and walked back to his cabin, which had been searched during his little stay at the police department. "Now what could she be calling about?" He glanced over at the calendar and felt his spirits take a nosedive. "Oh, tomorrow's our anniversary…she was probably calling about that." He dialed the number for the Air Temple and answered. "Hey, Tenzin can I speak to Korra she called earlier and…What? How? Ok, thanks yeah, if Korra calls please tell her I'm doing what I can to help. Thanks Tenzin."

Iroh hung up the phone and immediately left the ship passing one of the ship's captains. "General Iroh, Sir are you leaving, at this late hour?"

"Yes, sorry I have a family emergency I need to take care off."

The captain blinked. "You have family in the city? But I thought all were in the-"

"Not all of them." Iroh cut him off walking off the ship. "Look, I'm sorry but I've got to go. If you have anything you need to discuss write a memo and give it to my second in command."

Iroh headed straight to HQ. If anyone in this city knew what Amon's people were doing it would be those in the UFO. He just hoped he would be able to get the information he needed and get to Korra before something bad happened to the young earth bender or anyone else.

.o.

Korra was reaching the limits of her patience with Tarlok who seemed to be hindering rather than helping. The councilman upon hearing that Bolin been kidnapped by the equalists had jumped in immediately to 'help' with his task force and what little information he had. Korra appreciated the information and manpower but she was not really a fan of his constant touching of her shoulders and pulling her close for photo opportunities. Even now he stood a little too close as she looked over a map of the city, trying to see where Amon could possibly be holding Bolin.

Nearby Mako paced aggravated that they hadn't found his brother already. Asami just watched sadly, having no more advice or comfort to give Mako at the moment. Tarlok noticed Korra looking over at Mako and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll find him." Tarlok gave her a sympathetic smiled. "Don't worry. He'll be back safe in no time."

"I highly doubt that since it's been what? Two-three hours since you were brought in and we still have a missing earth bender." Iroh jeered walking in casually. He still in his General's uniform and walked with a swagger Korra knew was as fake as his fire bending. He smiled and held up a folder. "Happily, I do have some information that will actually come in use since our time table is very limited."

Tarlok glared at Iroh, while Asami and Mako tried to figure out who this new man was and why he was helping. Mako glanced over at Asami and pointed to Iroh. "Who's he?" He mouthed.

"No idea." She mouthed back.

Tarlok clicked his tongue in disgust. "I didn't ask for your help General, so would you kindly shove off and let me do real work." He looked at the folder as if it was covered in the plague, "And I don't want or need any of your bosses help either."

Iroh rolled his eyes. "Yes, you do need and as for want; well you weren't the one who asked for my help now is it?" Picked up Tarlok's hand off Korra's shoulder like he was removing a bug. "A little bit of free advice Councilman, if Korra's making that face don't touch her. Better yet don't touch Korra at all."

Tarlok chuckled. "Well I guess you would know when not to touch, General Iroh."

"Cute." Iroh handed Korra the folder. "Here you are darling, according to what my people could find these are the three most logical places for the Equalist Rally tonight."

Korra took the folder and turned to check it against the information Tarlok had.

"So you look well. Still doing Mama Sozza's dirty work? Or did she really give you over to Director Je'very to do his dirty work?" The venom in the councilman's voice was thick.

Iroh crossed his arms. "I don't see how that matters since either way I don't work for you. And Korra asked for my help so here I am."

Unseen by both Korra rolled her eyes and kept working. "It's always got to be a measuring contest with them doesn't it?" She mumbled under her breath.

"So Korra actually asked for your help?" Tarlok asked not bothering to mask his surprise.

Iroh smirked. "Yes, she actually did."

"Well I guess desperate times call for desperate measures."

Iroh nodded. "I can't agree more, she called you after all."

Korra bit her lip and turned back to the two men. "Ok, so bad news one of the places Iroh's intel suggests was raided earlier day," Tarlok puffed out his chest, "But the other two places we haven't even heard of before."  
Iroh smiled. "So I guess those are the two places we need to look first." He glanced over at Tarlok. "Unless you want to muck around here more and put the lives of innocent people in more danger?"

Tarlok wrinkled his nose. "No we don't have time to look for other options. We'll take two teams and check out the two options. Who ever finds something radio the other."

Iroh nodded and grabbed one of the papers. "Prefect, I'll take the location on Tenth St. since it's farther out and I can get there faster than your clunky vans of people."

Asami grabbed the paper from Iroh's hand. "Sorry, stranger but I'll be driving you can tag along if you want."

"Fine, if the lady wishes to drive, I won't stop her." He looked at Korra and gave her a wink, which actually made Korra smile a little.

.o.

Mako sat shotgun while the car sped through the streets. He looked back at Korra sitting next to the stranger in the military coat. The young fire bender could see Korra crewing on her bottom lip and drumming her fingers on the seat. He noticed that two weren't talking to each other and the levity that had been in Iroh's demeanor had vanished.

Asami glanced at the two in the rear view mirror. "So Korra, is this the guy you've been seeing?"

Korra nodded. "Oh yeah, sorry! Asami, Mako this is General Iroh. Iroh, these are my friends, Asami Sato and Mako."

Iroh smiled. "It's nice to meet you, sorry it's under such circumstances."

Mako nodded. "Yeah, so you're a General? That's a really high rank for someone that looks so young."  
Iroh nodded. "Yeah, well that is a long story that I can't go into at the moment."  
"Uh huh?" Mako frowned, he didn't like that kind of reasoning. It was the same type that the people he used to work for on the streets would use. _He's hiding something._ "So how long had you and known Korra? Bolin mentioned you were an old friend."

Iroh glanced over at Korra quizzically but shrugged it off. "I fist met Korra when I was 15 and we've been more or less in contact since then."

Mako was about to ask another question but the car came to a halt a little ways off from their target. "Well, looks like we're here. Let's just take a look around and not draw attention to ourselves."

Iroh nodded as he took off his coat. "Yeah, there's only four of us, getting into a fight would be ill advised."

.o.

Luck was on their side weather that luck was good or bad could be debated however. They had found the meeting place and it was packed full of equalists and civilians curious about their cause. Asami had run back to the car to alert Tarlok while the other three slipped into the building. They joined the crowd of on lookers hoping to remain unnoticed.

Korra and Mako stayed close to each other in the crowed while Iroh tried to find a way back stage. He stopped when Amon walked out and stared to address the crowd. Four figures rose from a trap door one of them being Bolin. At first Iroh was worried that Amon was going to kill them, then his fears changed as Lightning bolt Zolt's bending was ripped from him.

Iroh's mind raced trying to figure out the best way to Bolin and cause the least panic. He didn't have time however as Korra and Mako started a fight that threw the whole place in to chaos dashing any plan he may have had. Spectators ran everywhere, while full equalist supporters joined the fray just adding to the chaos. Iroh was able to get Bolin untied but punched in the jaw by the panicked teen.

"Sorry!" Bolin yelled realizing it wasn't an equalist.

"'s okay." Iroh rubbed his jaw but quickly rejoined the fight using his 'bending' to help Korra against two equalists. It was four against many and the odds of success were low and they kept dropping. An equalist grabbed Korra and Iroh broke the hold by breaking the guy's arm. Then something strange happened Iroh's body refused to move like he wanted.

.o.

Korra watched in horror as equalists grabbed Iroh making him kneel as Amon walked toward him.

"Run!" Iroh yelled at her. "Get out of here!"

Korra summoned fire to her fists but Mako grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

"You heard him!" Mako said pulling Korra away.

Just at the corner of her eye she saw Amon place his hands on Iroh and her prince collapsing. She held back a scream and ran out of the building where Asami stood waiting for them. They piled into the car without explanation.

"Drive!" Mako yelled more in panic than anything else and the car roared to life.

They were five blocks away stopped at a light when Asami finally spoke up.

"Where's the general?"

Korra hugged Iroh's jacket closer and didn't speak.

"He got captured helping us escape." Mako explained. "And that's not even the worst part. Amon has the ability to take bending away." He looked back at his brother. "Bolin how are you doing bro?"

Bolin gulped. "I've been better." He looked at Korra. "So that was Iroh?"

Korra nodded. "Yup. That was my Iroh." She buried her face in his jacket. "And now I don't know what's going to happen to him."

A/N sorry it's taken so long to give an update but hopefully I'll have more of this story up soon!~ C.C.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Ok so I know this is a modified version of the one shot, Anniversary which this story is based on. There are some minor changes but if you've read that one you'll know the basic gist of this one. Thanks~ C.C.

~Chapter 7~

Anniversary

Iroh leaned back against the cold wall, his body exhausted and the likely hood of success for his mission, like the royal gardens, currently dying spectacularly with beautiful colors. He couldn't help but think about Korra as he sat in his cell, this was their anniversary and here he was being eyed by one of Amon's men. Iroh sat back. He could just see Councilmen Tarlok trying to comfort Korra, his hands on her shoulders using his snake like voice to delay her as long as he could. Iroh felt his blood begin to boil just thinking about it. He looked over at the Equalist guard smiling at him smugly and now seeing as he was the prisoner of a terrorist movement; the likely hood of his life getting much better was unlikely.

"Sucks to have your bending taken away, doesn't it General? You're just like everyone else now." The guard said, smirking.

"I sadly will never be 'like everyone else' as you put it, I'm still a prince after all." Iroh looked at the clock behind the man as it struck three in the morning and shrugged. "But it does seem par for the course that today's my anniversary too. Actually, this is an improvement from years past."

The man raised an eyebrow. "How bad have your previous anniversaries been to make this situation an improvement? Also what is this the anniversary of? Please don't say like the death of a cherished family member, I'll feel bad if is."

"No, not a death in the family, my marriage to the avatar."

"She's married?! But she's so young." The man paused. "Not that you're old, I mean it's just….she's so young!"

"It was arranged, we were both young when it happened."

"Why?"

"To stop a war."

"What war?"

"Exactly"

The guard scratched his chin. "How old were you two?"

"She was 14, I was 16." Iroh looked at the man's shocked face. "Don't go there, we played Uno and guess who on our wedding night before passing out on the Oriental rug."

"Well I still don't see how this situation is better. That one sucks but right now you're powerless, imprisoned, and have no hope of ever leaving this cell. "

"But I'm not mortified, soaking wet, or being yelled at. I'm here, yes, but Korra's not in my place, so that's good enough for me." Iroh sighed. "But if you really want to know why this is an improvement, let me weave my tail of disastrous attempts to win my lady's heart. Though I'll warn you, even our first meeting starts off bad."

"What happened?"

"My mother took me to the South Pole to meet my intended and I brought her a box of special Fire Nation chocolate and some flowers. How was I to know the Sothern Water tribe people didn't like spicy foods and she was allergic to Fire Lilies? No one told me! She didn't speak to me for the rest of the visit, not that she could with her face swollen like that."

The guard cringed, "Oh spirits, this does not get better does it?"

Iroh shook his head. "No…. Second visit I'm determined to make things right. So I go to the one person I know, who has the most expectance with love and when I saw that my grandfather was busy, I went to talk to my Great Aunt Azula…

.o.

_"Great Aunt Azula, can I ask you for help?"_

_The elderly woman looked up at the sixteen year old prince. "What can I help you with?"_

_" I need help with love. Korra is coming to visit soon and I really want her to like me and forget I set her mouth on fire with chocolate and made her face swell up."_

_Azula raised an eyebrow but didn't ask. "Well you came to the right person." She patted the space next to her on the bench, which he obediently sat down on. "Now, listen very carefully and memorize this word for word, because when you tell her this, she'll be head over heals for you ok?"_

_Iroh smiled and nodded. "Ok."  
_

_.o.  
_

_"aaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"_

_Fire Lord Zuko, who was talking with Tonraq over the final points of the treaty, looked up to see his only grandson screaming, on fire, and jumping into the fountain with Korra chasing him. She had bent fire around her fists._

_"YOU AREN'T GOING TO TAKE OVER ANYTHING WHILE I'M AVATAR PRINCE-Y!"_

_Iroh peaked his head up over the fountain wall. "…ok.. Don't set me on fire again."_

.o.

The guard was clutching his sides laughing. Iroh just frowned. "I'm glad my pain amuses you."

"S-Sorry, please continue. What happened on the next anniversary?"

"Well the next year I took her to a theme park because I figured she'd like that."

"What happened?"

"The tunnel of love was creepy, roller coasters aren't her thing apparently and the Ferris wheel broke and we were stuck at the top for three hours."

"Well that could be romantic."

"She drank a whole bottle of water before we went on it. Her mind was on other things."

The guard stifled a snort. "Oh? The next year?"

"Took her to the big Aquarium in the Fire Nation. You know, the one with that shark tunnel?"

"Didn't that thing collapse while people were walking through it?"

"Yup. It's a good thing those sharks were well feed before hand. We both got pneumonia after that disaster."

"Oh… what was the next year like?"

"Not as bad, we went to dinner, I might have pulled the chair out to far and reconfirmed her dislike of spicy foods but you know that was a good year. Last year was pretty good too, yeah it took a few weeks to find all the animals that escaped from the zoo but no one got mauled."

The guard frowned. "So do you ever see her out side of on your anniversary? Or a well publicized disaster?"

Iroh nodded. "Yeah, I actually saw her more this year because while I've been in this city for years, seeing to my duty as a soldier, Korra ran away from the South Pole to here to learn airbending from Master Tenzin."

"Oh did she tell you she was in town?"

Iroh shook his head. "No, I was listening to a probending match and the commentator announced her as the new member of the Fire Ferrets."

"What did you do?" The guard grabbed the bars. "Were you angry that she didn't even tell you she was in town?"

Iroh shook his head. "No, I wanted to support her, she's a great bender I desired to see how she did in the ring. So I got tickets for her next match, bought a bouquet of flowers, not fire lilies, and went to watch the match."

"That wasn't the one we crashed was it?" The guard looked genuinely concerned that his organization had attributed to the General's troubles. Apparently he forgot about the current situation.

"You crashed a probending match?"

"Nooooo, um so what happened?"

"Well during the final round I kind of got so caught up in excitement of the game that I shook the bouquet a little too much, and all she got was the mangled remains of were once carnations. I couldn't even give them to her in person because I got a call to go back to my ship so I had to leave them in her locker room with out an explanation. I forgot about the note I had attached, other than that her name was on the envelope."

"Dare I ask what it said?"

"My feelings for you are just like these flowers." Iroh buried his head in his hands. "Her team mates thought it was a death threat. You are so lucky you've never had to deal with two over protective team mates that think you're some kind of stalker."

"Wow, you're right. Never had to deal with that. So did you see her again?"

"A few times, none of them very special except for the last time were in an attempt to save one of her friends things didn't go all that well," he gestured to the room, "I bet you can guess how that ended."

The man shook his head slowly. "No…I can't."

Iroh blinked as he stood up to give the guard a look. "Um…I'm imprisoned by your boss… can't bend… and spending my wedding anniversary talking to you…not my wife."

The guard looked around the room. "Oh yeah."

Iroh leaned against the prison bars near the guard. "You know it's kind of funny."

"What is?"

"When ever I talk about my love life, people…"

The guard leaned close. "People what?"

Before the guard could react Iroh grabbed his collar and pulled, slamming the man's head against the iron bars knocking the man out cold. "Tend to think I'm an incompetent klutz." Iroh took the keys off the man's belt and unlocked his cell. He rubbed his temple. "Mmmm, so Amon's magic touch of 'non-bending' gives people headache, who knew?"

Casually, he walked through the halls, looking for a way out. Iroh knew it was late but still, shouldn't there be a few equalist wondering around here? He walked through three completely empty halls.

"Amon should really think about hiring new security." He paused, hearing a thud in the distance. Iroh smirked and walked towards the ever-increasing sounds of a fight. He walked out to see Councilman Tarlock's task force taking on a small band of equalists. Korra was with them. She smiled when she spotted Iroh and after subduing her opponent and ran over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Iroh, thank the spirits you're alive." She stepped back. "And free, here I thought I was coming to rescue you."

Iroh smirked. "I can handle myself." He tilted his head to the side. "Don't you trust me to take care of my self anymore Avatar?"

Korra smirked. "I have never not trusted you, but I'd feel horrible leaving you out to dry." She looked over at the fight that was now winding down in the good guys favor. "Looks like they've got a handle on this. Hungry? I hear the Golden Swan Hotel has 24 hour room service."

Iroh put an arm around her shoulders. "Are you suggesting we check into a fancy hotel, just to get room service at three in the morning?"

"I could if I didn't already have the room booked." She smiled up at him. "I figured this year I'd try to plan the events, might end better."

"End better? What could be better then after the Zoo incident, where we spent hours trying to coax that lemur out of the tree, or when we both had pneumonia and spent days curled up together listening to radio crime dramas and actually learning we had a lot in common and actually started liking each other? Some of my best memories with you are the fall out of our less then romantic anniversaries."

Korra smiled snuggling into Iroh's side as a chilly autumn breeze swept by them.  
"I guess those were good times looking back. So you in, fancy hotel and room service, no one knowing where we slipped off to?"

Iroh nodded. "Yeah I'm hungry. Let's go see how their three in the morning room service is. I mean, what could go wrong?"

.o.

Iroh sat down next to Korra as a fish swam passed him in the hotel lobby, which was currently flooded with a foot of water. "You know, I'm not even curious how this happened."

Korra shook her head. "We weren't even here for five minutes and this place is flooded."

Iroh nodded. "Yeah, I'm going to chalk this up to someone else's bad luck. We aren't that cursed."

"Speaking of bad luck." Korra leaned against him. "Do you think Amon realized he tried to take bending away from a non-bender?"

Iroh shrugged. "I don't think so, but man does that give a person a headache, didn't know energy bending did that to a person."

Korra's eyes narrowed. "It doesn't but maybe that's a clue as to how Amon does take people's bending away but that's a topic for another day." Her eyes landed on a bowl of fortune cookies. She picked two up and handed one to Iroh. "Here, looks like this is the only food we're going to get until the restaurants open up."

Iroh broke his cookie and read the fortune. "Keep your face always toward the sunshine - and shadows will fall behind you." He smiled. "A good sentiment given our past." He kissed her on the cheek. "So what does yours say?"

"Help! I'm trapped in a fortune cookie factory."

"Really?"

"No, it says someone who loves you is close." She kissed him. "But I don't need a cookie to tell me that."

A/N: thanks for reading sorry it's a bit of a rehash but I hope you enjoyed it and as always comment if you feel so compelled. ~ C.C.


	8. Chapter 8

~Chapter 8~

~Sides~

"So they're both missing," Lin looked over at Sozza, "and you don't look concerned at all."

"What? I trust my agent, he'll check in, and everything will be fine just you see." The Director sighed.

"It's almost noon, Sozza and he hasn't checked in. Forgive me but I don't have the confidence you do." Lin sighed. "Do you think Iroh is as good as you say he is?"

Sozza smirked. "He's better, then that."

Lin frowned. "Then why hasn't he checked in? Face it Director, either they've been captured or worse."

"Worse? What's worse than being captured?"

"That he's actually working for Amon." Tarlock said walking into the room and sitting down. "Ladies."

Sozza narrowed her eyes. "These 'ladies' you speak of are the two of the most powerful people in the city, Councilmen. Try to not offend either of us."  
"Since when do you speak for Chief Beifong?"

Sozza's eye twitched. "I don't but you're aggravating me and I'm harder to aggravate than her, so you must be aggravating us both."

Tarlock shook his head in exasperation. "So any word from the general or had he gone off the reservation?"

Sozza shook her head. "He hasn't checked in but I trust he will soon."

Tarlock huffed. "Well let's hope, because if he doesn't check in it's going in his file as a black mark."

Sozza raised an eyebrow. "Well, even with one black mark in his file he's still an angel compared to you."

.o.

Korra sighed contentedly feeling Iroh's warm chest against her back and the silk sheets everywhere else. It might have taken a few hours to get their hotel room but the peace and quiet gained was worth it. She didn't want to move or wake up but was forced to when Iroh sat up.

"MMMmmmm, Why Roh? Why are you moving?"

Iroh yawned. "Because I have to check in with my people before they freak out more." He stretched and squinted at the clock. "Kor, what time is it? I don't have my glasses or contacts."

Korra opened one eye begrudgingly. "It's 1pm. you're blind."

"Yeah, yeah, bite me. I need to call in to HQ they're probably freaking out right now."

"Where?" Iroh gave her a look and Korra leaned back smiling. "They probably are, you should call. Need me to dial the number for you? Since I can see the numbers?"

Iroh grabbed the phone. "Haha, I've got it." He kissed her shoulder and started to dial and put the phone to his ear. "Hello, this is agent 007 checking in….I'm sorry I over slept…No, I will not come in today, this is my day off! Director Sozza, please, no I will not come in, I am with my wife…. well what do you think we're doing UNO?! ...Well I guess, there's a history for that, but no. That's not what happening…why would you say that? No! I am not an equalist! Look I checked in, now let me enjoy time with my wife…oh go F*ck your spouse!" Iroh slammed down the phone and looked at Korra and smiled. "Checked in! Won't have to call them until tomorrow."

Korra nodded. "Uhuh, so people think you're an equalist now?"

Iroh cuddled up to her, "Yeah, apparently I have all the markers of a person who might be sympathetic to Amon's cause."

"Huh, a nonbender with a history of being out spoken against benders abusing their power over nonbenders. Who'd have thought?" She kissed him. "You're not an equalist right?"

Iroh chuckled. "Oh, I'm totally an equalist, taking orders from Amon to keep you busy and out of the fray." Iroh's hands wondered over her body. "And I have very specific instructions on how to do it."

Korra giggled as he whispered in her ear sweet nothings. "Oh, you are such a bad boy, Princy."

Iroh pulled back, "I need to call her back."

Korra tilted her head. "Why?"

"Because while I was hanging out in a jail cell one of the guards mentioned they were targeting a probending game. It totally slipped my mind." He kissed her cheek, "Just give me a second and we can go back to having fun."

"Promises, promises."

.o.

Mako did not look pleased watching all the security personnel milling around the arena. Off to the side Bolin was warming up and Asami was talking on the phone with her father trying to arrange another dinner for the whole team. He looked at Korra, who just shrugged.

"I can't believe that they dispatched so many cops just for one game on the off chance your boyfriend heard right." He crossed his arms and glared at nothing in particular.

Asami patted his shoulder hanging up the phone. "Look, they just want to keep people safe and not end up like General Iroh or any one else who's lost their bending." She looked over at Korra. "How's he doing by the way? I've heard losing your bending takes a big toll on a person."

Korra bit her lip. "Well, he's doing better than the other people who lost their bending. He does keep getting these bad headaches, which I'm worried about, and the people in the United Forces aren't exactly rushing to get him back to work. Actually, it's the inability to get back to work that's really driving him batty."

Bolin looked over. "So is he going to see the match tonight?"

Korra nodded. "He should, he had a meeting with some people this after noon but he promised that he would be here if he could."

Mako frowned. "You and this Iroh guy, how long have you two known each other again?"

Korra sighed. "Uh, about six years now I think. Why?"

"I just don't like him, or rather there's something about the guy that just seems false like he's not being completely honest." Mako gave her a sympathetic look. "I just don't want you getting hurt by him that's all."

"Don't worry about Iroh, he's a good guy and he'd never hurt me. I trust him so you should too. "

Mako stiffened. "I'll trust him, once he's earned it. Until then I'm going to keep an eye on him. My gut tells me he's not what he appears to be, and it hasn't been wrong before."

.o.

Varrick leaned a little too close for Iroh's tastes, as he looked Iroh in the eye before turning to Sozza and shrugging.

"I don't get it, Ma'm. He's healthy and none of my scans picked up any problems." The inventor looked baffled. "I've got nothing."

Iroh rubbed his temples. "Well I have a head ache and it's getting so bad I can't sleep."

Sozza frowned. "Maybe it's a good thing you've not been put on active duty yet, you're a mess. I'm pulling the mission, it's just gotten too complicated."

Iroh clenched his jaw. "You can't do that! We're so close to nailing the guys causing problems in the first fleet! Just give me another month! Please! We can't let them get off the hook for what they've done."

Sozza looked over at Iroh and let out a deep breath. "Look, Iroh I'll give you two weeks to get all you can for this mission and than I'm scrubbing it. You can't get the prof than I resort to other measures."

Iroh was stunned for a moment. "You can't honestly be implying you'll call in a wet team to deal with the problem. Where's the justice and honor in that?"

Sozza patted Iroh's shoulder and signaled for Varrick and his assistance to leave. "Iroh, Iroh, Iroh, my dear cousin, this is not a profession for honor or justice, but more for getting the job done." She put her arms around Iroh's shoulders and it was like a dragon coiling up around it's prey. "We're from the same family but while your branch has honor and justice, mine is from the twisted limb. You have two weeks Iroh to do it your way and then I'm calling in Kayther and her team, understands?"

Iroh nodded. "Yes, Director."

Sozza patted Iroh on the head lightly. "Good prince, no don't you have a game to go watch?"

Iroh glanced at the clock. "Yeah, I need to stop by the ship first and fill out some paper work. The game's not for another four hours should get some head way done."

Sozza nodded. "Go, enjoy being a work-a-holic and be careful maybe doing paper work with a head ache is not the best idea."

Iroh sighed. "I'll see if I can get some one to dictate."

.o.

Captain Zaho of the Gorgon was a fire bender of great skill and bad temper, he had once burned a boy in grade school but his parents covered the whole thing up. No one was supposed to know about that incident in his past, but Iroh did so when he walked into Iroh's office along with some of his cohorts Iroh's inner red flag went up. He raised an eyebrow.

"Can I help you?" He asked calmly after the proper pleasantries.

The Captain shook his head. "Not really, just wanted to check up on you sir. See how you were doing without your bending."

Iroh nodded. "I would be doing a lot better if I didn't have this headache. If that all gentlemen?" Iroh stood up from his desk and glance at the clock, an hour and a half until the game started he should leave now.

"Yeah, that's mostly it. Uh, General Iroh, sir, I do have another question I'd like to ask."

"Yes, Captain?"

"Your opinion on nonbenders has it changed any since you had your bending stolen from you?"

Iroh looked at the four men, his head pounding, he didn't have the mental capacity to lie, not with the pain hammering in his skull. "No, it hasn't." Iroh looked the man right in the eye and realized it might have been better to lie.

.o.

Korra looked at the clock and pouted, ten minutes until the game started and Iroh wasn't there. She looked down at her helmet. "He's going to be here, he promised he'd wish me good luck before the match. He promised."

.o.

Iroh woke up in pain, in a room he didn't know, on a bed he'd never slept on before. He looked up at Amon standing over him a manila file in his hand. The masked man chucked and set the file down.

"If I had know you were on our side General, I wouldn't have tried to take your bending away."

A/N: thanks for reading, I hope you liked, comment if you feel so compelled. ~ C.C.


	9. Chapter 9

~Chapter 9~

~Puppet masters~

"I'm not on your side." Iroh sat up painfully, "and if you think I'll go over to your side you're wrong."

Amon chuckled. "No, you are. I've read your file, courtesy of one of my allies, I know all about you. You can read it if you want, but it's all there. The fact you are a nonbender, your arranged marriage to the chief's daughter, the very intriguing nature of your latest mission. You and me, we are cut from the same cloth, we both despise benders."

"I do not!" Iroh looked away. "I just hate it when they use their power to lord over others."

"Yes, in equality it run rampant through the world and benders are the greatest source of it. Look at your life; just look at your body covered in burns, bruises, and cuts all given to you by benders who didn't like your simple and fair answer. There were pieces of glass in your eyes because of them! Are you really going to say that bending has any place in this world? Can you think of one thing that can wipe away their sins?"

"Healing."

"What?"  
"Waterbenders can heal people, that's got to be worth something." Iroh flinched as the burn on his chest started to protest his posture.

"I can see why you'd think that. You are in pain and need more medical attention, I'll bring it to you in a moment but before I leave just ponder this: if waterbending healing was so good, how come it couldn't save your father?"

.o. 3 Years ago .o.

Sozza looked over at Iroh, "So your mother wants to keep you out of trouble and safe while still learning how to be a good leader? And she sends you to me? Well that's the funniest damn thing I've heard all day."

Iroh raised an eyebrow, "Don't think you can do it?"

"I don't think you want to be safe, you wouldn't be joining the UFO if you wanted that." She paused. "Either way, your reasons for joining a moot, just understand, I'm not going to go easy on you because we're family or because you're a prince, understand?"

"Yes, Director."

"Good, now the first thing you need to know about this job isn't how to fight or do any of that spy crap people tell you about. The first thing you need to know is manipulation."

Iroh frowned. "I've been manipulated enough thank you."

"Oh, I didn't say be manipulated, I said manipulation. You're not a stranger to seeing people manipulate you and the people around you and you're a damn good manipulator yourself you just don't know it."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Iroh crossed his arms. "I've never manipulated anyone, I've tried to be a good person."

Sozza chuckled. "Oh, Iroh, my sweet, sweet cousin. You have, you got my mother to like you, you got the Avatar to stop hating you and actually have feeling for you, and you managed to get your mother to sent you to me for training." She set a hand on Iroh's shoulder. "You've got raw talent kid, and in this profession raw talent in that is worth your weight in gold. You'll have them falling to their knees to help you because of it."

"What?"

"Seduction my dear Prince, the best way t get what you want is to toy with a person's heart."

Iroh shifted uncomfortably. "I don't what to do that, I have a wife."

"Yeah, you do and remember this Iroh if nothing else, you may hate manipulating people and you may love your wife but one day you may have to choose between staying true to her and dying or not and coming home to her." She patted Iroh's shoulder. "Your choice."

They were suddenly interrupted by another agent running into the room holding a bunch of papers in his arms and a large bag over a shoulder. "Sorry I'm late, I had trouble finding the file you wanted."

Iroh looked at the water tribesman quizzically, he was maybe ten years older than him and looked completely panicked.

Sozza sighed. "It's fine, agent 818 I hadn't gotten to the part were you were needed. But since you're here anyway, Agent 818 I would like you to meet our newest double O, 007, this is Agent 818, he is going to show you the ropes to some of our more practical methods. Learn well, he's one our best."

818 held scratched behind his head. "I'm not really the best, but I am good."

Iroh looked the man up and down. "And what is your specialty, exactly?"  
"I'm the man you want to see if you ever need a disguise. I specialized in makeup specifically, though I'm allergic to the water proof stuff so if you need to learn that get some one else."

"You know you're awful chatty for a person who's supposed to be a secret agent."

"You'll get used to it, most people here are complete chatter boxes." He held out his hand. "I'm Noatak by the way and welcome to the UFO."

Iroh glanced over at Sozza who nodded. "Iroh and thanks."

. .o.

When Amon returned, Iroh was dosing. The prince opened his eyes to look over at the man. "You're a thug, a terrorist, you cause change by fear," He looked away, "But you're right, I hate them, I hate them all and what they've done to me and the world. They manipulate and control using people like pawns."

"But you're not a pawn, not any more."

Iroh glanced back over. "No? I'm more of a pawn than ever, the question is which side of the board am I on? Am I even a playable piece?"

Amon sat down next to Iroh. "Now that is up to you. I won't harm you, but I can't let you leave either, not that you really can get far with that broken ankle."

Iroh glanced down at his left foot now securely wrapped in a cast. I was just unblurry enough for him to make out.

"However," Amon continued, "I have learned, all too well, from the last time that you can't be caged infinitely, so I give you an offer. Leave and stay a pawn for those who won't ever see you as useful might even hate you because you have nothing to lose."  
"Or?"

"Stay and be a queen, metaphorically of course."

"Of course."

"You'll be useful here, appreciated here, no one will doubt your intentions because you're a nonbender. You belong here with us they are the enemy. Just look at what they did to you."

Iroh could feel his heart rate starting to slow and his eyes become heavier and heavier. It was like the wind had been knocked out of him and now all he wanted was to get some rest.

"I'll let you mull my offer over." Amon whispered ever so softly in the now sleeping general's ear.

.o.

Kayther looked at the remains of Iroh's office and the three men splattered about. She couldn't tell whose blood was whose but she did know Iroh wasn't among the dead. The UFO agent pinched her nose. Sozza was not going to like this one bit. Mentally she made a list in her head of what she needed to do now.

1\. 1. Leave unseen

2\. 2.Tell Sozza she has a missing agent

3\. 3.Comfort Sozza as she freaks out about her cousin

4\. 4. Ignore tragic family relations story

5\. 5. Tell Sozza the three biggest a-holes in the first fleet were now dead

6\. 6. Alert Sozza's spouse via written message that Sozza will probably be working late.

7\. 7. Alert all other agents to agent 007's disappearance including agents 818, 955, and 003 up in the North Pole, spirits knows exactly where

8\. 8. Tell Iroh's wife he's missing.

Kayther grimaced, Iroh had told her stories about the hellion from down under and she really didn't want to find out definitively if they were true. Maybe she could get someone else to break the news to the avatar. The earth bender sighed and slipped out of the room and out into the night.

.o.

Korra poked at her food, they had won the match but only because of Mako and Bolin. Her head and heart just weren't in it tonight. She looked up at the others at the table. Asami looked the most concerned. She put a hand on Korra's shoulder. "Hey, are you ok? Do you want to go home? You look miserable."

Korra shook her head. "No, I'm ok, just disappointed. He promised to come." She stifled a sob that was desperately trying to escape. "He promised."

Mako frowned. "I don't like how he treats you, Korra. He's playing with your emotions."

Korra shook her head. "No, he's just busy, or something. He's not playing with my emotions, I just don't know what he's doing."

"Avatar Korra?"

Korra looked up to see a police officer standing by the table. "Yes?"

"Um, ma'm, I need to talk to you."

Korra felt like she was growing paler by the moment. "Why?"  
"Equalists are believe to have attacked a United Forces ship, three officers are confirmed dead and General Iroh is missing. We need to talk to you down town."

Korra was numb for a moment and didn't remember leaving the restaurant and getting into the cop car. She was thankful that Bolin and Mako went with her; she was told Asami was going to drive her own car to the station but she wasn't really paying attention.

A/N : Thanks for reading! Um hope you enjoyed and I'll see you all later! Oh, and thanks to David Alstrada for letting my use his o.c. Kayther. Comment if you feel so compelled. ~ C.C.


	10. Chapter 10

~Chapter 10~

~The Police station~

11 years ago

Mako held a weeping little brother close as seemingly disinterest policemen walked back and forth. The two were unaware of the gold eyes watching them from across the room. Sozza, sharp eyed and the spitting image of her mother and grandmother, waited patiently for her companion to finish their work so they could go to dinner. The spy sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Are they really going to just ignore them like that? They're so small and no one's even noticing them." She pouted. "Why are they crying?"

Her companion looked up. "Oh, they're parents were kill a few hours ago by a mugger. We're waiting for child services to pick them up."

Sozza looked shocked. "Child services? They suck! I wouldn't let them watch my dog, if I had a dog, let alone comfort the poor things….how can you just sit there and do paper work? There are kids needing comfort!"

The police officer looked up annoyed. "I don't like kids, remember? That's why-"

"Yes, yes, I've heard that story before." Sozza waved her hand. "But we can't not do something! They're so small. Can I at least go comfort the babes? You know before child services shows up and they inevitably runaway to leave on the streets to get recruited by a gang only to end up back here."

Her companion sighed. "Go, talk to them. I've got more paper work to do."

Sozza smiled. "Yes!"  
"Just don't get attached!"

"I'll try not to babe." Sozza walked over and kneeled down by the boys. "Hi there, I'm Sozza Agidar can I sit with you?"

The older boy looked dubious but nodded. There was a few moments of silence before Mako spoke up. "So are you a cop?"

Sozza shook her head. "No just dating one. So what are your names?"

"I'm Mako and he's Bolin."

Bolin sat up to look at the strange women sitting next to them. "I'm five!"

Mako frowned. "You're not five you'll be five in a week."

Bolin pouted. "But the police guys said I'd have to grow up faster now that-that….we're alone." The little boy broke into a fresh new batch of tears while the older tried to hide his own tears with his scarf.

Sozza frowned and gently rubbed the younger boy's back just like her Aunt Mai did whenever she was upset. She looked up at the older who was trying his best to hold back his own tears. "And how old are you?"

"I'll be 8 in three months."

Sozza nodded. "You know it's ok to cry."

"But I have to be strong for Bolin." Mako was clearly holding back tears.

Sozza patted the free spot next to her. "I know you do, but right now, let me be strong for you and you can cry."

Mako gave her a wary look but moved to the other side and let himself sob. Sozza wouldn't know it until a few years later but from that point on both Mako and Bolin trusted her. They felt safe, like treasure being guarded by a dragon, something that at that moment they never thought they would feel again. The two boys fell asleep leaning against her when her companion walked over.

"You know they aren't going to let you adopt them. With who your mother was, what we are, what you do for a living all things that will make it very easy to reject your application." The police officer crossed her arms. "You're already attached aren't you?"  
Sozza nodded. "Yes, I am." She looked into the green eyes of her lover. "They might not let us adopt them but they'd you watch over them until a 'proper' foster family was arranged. With who your mother was, they wouldn't dare oppose."

Sozza's lover frowned and looked away. "I don't know Sozza, this could end badly for all of us. Why not let the system function like it's meant to."

Just then a frazzled looking woman came stomping in headed straight for the two boys. "Sorry I'm late! This is the third pick up I've head today." She exhaled. "The last one wouldn't stop screaming and clinging to me, it was a mess. Are these the two orphaned brothers?" She took out a folder. "Marko and Bowling?"

"Mako and Bolin." Sozza corrected.

"Yeah, yeah. Look, lady it's been a very long day and I'm going to see them for max a half hour while I drive them to the orphanage and then they are just names on a paper." She tapped her watch. "Look can we get this over quickly? I've got two more cases to take on today."

Sozza's grip on the boys tightened as she gave a warning look to her companion. The police officer sighed. "Go see to your other cases, these two boys are going to be in my care."

The woman tilted her head. "Uh why?"  
"Their parents were just murdered, there's reason to believe that they could be in danger. They will stay in police protection until the danger has subsided or a proper foster family is found."

"Uh fine." The woman handed her the file. "Just make sure these papers get to the right people."

"They will." Sozza assured.

"Good, because if that doesn't happen I'll have to take them in and I'd rather not see a child twice."

Sozza bit her tongue at what she wanted to say.

"If I have anything to say about you won't." The police officer finished filling out the top piece of paper and handed it to the woman. "Here you go. Now don't you have two more children to help?"  
The woman took the paper and walked out the door.

"I'm not going to let them enter the system." Sozza looked her lover right in the eyes. "And I don't care who I have to bribe, blackmail, or kill to do it."

The officer chuckled. "Spoken like a true mother."

.o.

~Present Day~

The police station was still hectic after all the years that are passed filled with officers and people all trying to achieve something. Korra sat on a bench, in a somewhat less busy hallway, with Mako and Bolin by her sides. Asami hadn't arrived yet. Not that anyone was really minding her absence. They could hear Chief Beifong, Director Sozza, and Tarlock arguing with each other through the wall behind them. It wasn't clear enough to hear exactly what they were saying but enough to figure out three very separate points of view on the matter. Korra felt sick, she had been dragged here and then told nothing more. She wanted to go to Iroh's apartment and just curl up in bed but she couldn't as along as she was sitting here in this police station.

Korra was pulled from her thoughts as Asami walked down the hall and sat next to Mako sighing exhaustedly.

"You would not believe the hassle it is to find a parking space here. I guess too many impounded cars." She looked over and frowned. "Sorry I was trying to lighten the mood."

"Well thanks for trying." Korra gave a weak smile. "Really thanks."

"Oh! Don't thank me yet!" Asami rummaged through her bag. "I was able to get the waiter to box up a slice of cake." She fished out the small box. "I kept raving about it I thought you might actually like to try some."

Korra took the box and forced a smile. "Thanks Asami that's really sweet of you."

She smiled. "Don't mention it. I just hope it makes you feel a little better."

Mako gave Korra a sympathetic look while taking Asami's hand. "I hate what this guy puts you through. I mean I know it's not completely his fault but this is the second time he's been kidnapped by the Equalists in a month. Korra, I know that you like this guy but could there possibly be a chance he's not what he seems?"

Korra looked over at Mako dumb struck. "Are you saying you think Iroh is an equalist?" Her voice was strained as if fighting back tears. "Are you really saying that to me while we aren't even sure whether or not he's alive?"

Korra stood up shaking before running to the only place she could without incurring Chief Beifong's wrath, the ladies' bathroom. The young avatar felt weak and scared, the nightmares she had been having lately only seemed to be intensifying her feelings of dread. As the city lost control and Amon gained more and more power, the more helpless she felt. The idea of Iroh being kidnapped or dead pained her but the notion of the person closest to her betraying her petrified her.

She fidgeted with her wedding ring as she looked at her reflection. Korra turned away. If someone had told her six years ago that she'd actually be crying at the possibility of death she would have asked if they were of joy.

.o.

"Wow, even you Mako? I thought there would be more than one cool head left in this city, I guess it's not you." The stranger looked down at them. "Pity."

Bolin looked up, his mouth still open ready to chew his big brother out. "Sota?" Bolin's eyes darted up and down taking in the son of a mob boss standing before them. "Why are you here?!"

Sota shrugged pushing his black hair back. "The Police dragged me in here to ask whether I knew if my old man was helping the Amon and his marry band of Chi Blockers." He sneered. "Like my dad would have anything to do with those louses after what happened to Zolt."

Mako frowned. "I didn't think you were in contact with your father."

"I'm not." Sota's green eyes glanced over at Asami. "Miss Asami Sato, what are you doing hanging around a bum like Mako? There have got to be better men in this city."

Asami moved a little away from Sota. "Like you?"

Sota snorted. "Nah, not like me princess. I'm not the kind of guy you want at all." He gestured to Bolin. "But if you want someone of quality, date the other brother."

Asami frowned and clung to Mako's arm. "I think I stay with the brother I have now."

Sote shrugged. "Fine with me, just trying to be nice." He looked at Mako. "Oh, so I saw your mom walking around earlier, she seems quite agitated. Everything ok?"

Mako cringed. "Not exactly, she's pissed off Amon was able to capture Bolin and I didn't call her for help. She and I aren't on the best of terms right now."

"Mom?" Asami moved back. "But I thought your parents were dead. Didn't that scarf you always wear belong to your father?"  
"Yeah, it did. They are."

"Sota's talking about our adopted mom." Bolin cut in. "You see Mako was seven when our folks were killed and the police brought use here. They were going to send us off to child services and mom, who was working narcotics at the time, stepped in and said she would take us in until a proper foster family could be arranged."

"Obviously, that never happened and we got a new family." Mako hesitated. "It's a little unconventional to say the least."

"Single moms aren't the unconventional Mako." Asami pointed out, her mind completely forgetting why they were in the police station in the first place. "I was raised by a single father for most of my life."

"Oh we have a two parent house hold." Bolin explained. "But trust me it's a little unconventional and since both parents are really involved in…current affairs, we're kind of not supposed to talk about them much."

"Which is fine by me." Mako crossed his arms. "They don't want to be in our lives anymore that's fine. Just wish they wouldn't chew me out every time I make a tiny mistake."

"We do want to be in your lives Mako, but it's hard with work at the moment and the fact during the sports season you elected to live in the stadium." Sozza shook her head. "And forgetting to tell your mothers Amon kidnapped your brother is not a tiny mistake. That's a big one, my dear." She shook her head. "Look, I'm not here to drag that up now, Bolin's back safe and sound. That's all that really matters after all." She looked around. "I'm looking for Avatar Korra, have you seen her?"  
"She went to the bathroom to compose herself." Asami answered looking concerned. "She's been there for a while now."

Sozza sighed. "I'll go in and see if she needs anything. Boys if you would escort your friend into the Chief's office and tell I'll be there in a moment, that would be appreciated."

"Sure mom." Bolin nodded.

Asami looked over at Mako and Bolin in surprise. "Your mom is that Lady? I've seen her at social events, isn't she Princess Azula's daughter?"

"Yes she is." Bolin chuckled. "And she's one of our moms."

Asami tilted her head. "One of your moms? I don't," She shook her head. "When this is all over Mako, I want you to give a detailed explanation of your family situation because I thought you two were broke kids from the street."

Bolin shrugged. "We're not but…"

"Bolin eats through our allowance."

"And Mako's too proud to call up the 'rents and ask for more." Bolin leaned over to Asami and explained in a forced whisper. "He's trying to prove he can stand on his own two feet. It's not going too well, he can't cook."

.o.

Sozza walked into the woman's bathroom. "Avatar Korra?" She looked around the room. "Korra? Are you in here?" She felt a cold breeze and looked to find the bathroom window flung open. "Oh, what dumb thing are you going to do princess?"

Suddenly she noticed the single shoe on the floor. She bent over and picked it up. "Or rather what dumb thing did someone else do?"

.o.

Korra would call in tell everyone she was ok. She really would but she couldn't face it right now. She didn't want to hear any more of what they thought happened to Iroh or if he was an equalist or not. She just couldn't. Korra, missing shoe and all, walked through the city until she came to Iroh's apartment. Using the key Iroh had given her, she opened the door, locked herself in, and curled up in Iroh's bed. She yawned as Iroh's familiar sent put her at ease. She reached out to take the phone and call someone but was asleep before her hand reached the receiver.

A/N: thanks for reading! Please comment if you feel so compelled also the chapter titles no longer have a common theme, I ran out of cleave ones to put. Hope you enjoyed I'll see you later! ~ C.C.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Collateral Damage

Korra dreamed of a blood bender in a courtroom. She dreamed of Aang, Sokka and Toph and it kind of looked like Iroh's mom was there too. The man almost got away but Aang stopped him and took his bending away. It didn't make any sense to her. She had never heard of the man before and as she sat up in Iroh's bed she couldn't help but think the dream was just a useless memory.

Korra looked around the room hoping to see some signed that Iroh was there now but he wasn't. Out side the window she could see the outline of a Kiyoshi warrior standing on a roof. Korra sighed knowing that the warrior was visible on porpoise. She was sending a message: you are being watched but you are safe. Korra wanted to be resentful about the other woman being so cocky but at the moment Korra really couldn't be.

.o.

Mako watched the adults in the room trying not to freak out. It seemed like they had been arguing for hours but his mind kept going back to issue. _Korra, missing? Or had she gone out to find Iroh on her own?_ He was worried about his friend and from the looks on the other people's faces he wasn't the only one.

Tarloc sneered. "Now, we've lost her too?!" He clutched his sides. "Oh my what a great force of nature you two are," He looked at the Director and Chief, "No wonder you two don't work together all that often."

Lin narrowed her eyes. "I've got every police officer on a beat looking for her. There wasn't a sign of struggle she could have just walked out herself."

"But why?" Asami asked. "Why would Korra walk off?"

Sozza looked at Asami and sighed. "It's not out of her nature to step out and take a breath when things get too stressful. The royal guards had a hell of a time tracking her down when she was over stressed. Usually could find her in a closet if I remember correctly."

Tarloc shook his head. "Well then let's just check all the closets in the city then! Hey maybe we'll find our illustrious missing general there too! They could be making out like teenagers!" The councilman threw his hands up in exasperation.

"Please be serious!" Lin crossed her arms. "We won't achieve anything if you're not going to take this seriously!"

"You're right Chief Beifong, you're right. We need to see some progress soon or the city will fall into complete chaos." Tarloc sighed. "We've managed to kill or loose all of the first fleet's high command and possibly the avatar. Chief Beifong, we need to enact marshal law and take a very close look at the non-benders of the city. We have to find General Iroh and Avarar Korra before things get more destabilized."

"Or maybe you could trust a professional spy to do his job and get out of tight situations. Hmm?" General Iroh walking into the room with barely a hair out of place. The general casually took out a cigarette and lit it with a lighter. "And really? Stripping the rights of a section of a populous because of one person? I thought you knew better councilman."

Mako tilted his head. Something wasn't right about the General. His face was ever so off, this one was close but the other was more attractive with refined features. Not that this man wasn't good looking but his face was just off and while Mako didn't really like the man he had met before, he liked him better then who ever this was. Mako tried to keep quiet while Tarloc and Iroh seemed to replay their battle of wits all over again. This time resulting in a highly offended Tarloc leaving the room after Iroh blew a stream of smoke into the councilman's face.

Sozza looked over at Iroh. "Put that out! That's a nasty habit and you know it!"

"Sorry Sozza." Iroh incinerated the cigarette in his hand. "I'm trying to quite."

Sozza rolled her eyes. "And you're falling miserably Lu Ten."

Lu Ten bowed. "Again apologies but you know that's usually the best way to show I'm not Iroh."

Lin shook her head. "Yeah, just slowly kill yourself. What are you doing here Lu Ten and why are you dressed like Iroh?"

Lu Ten shrugged. "Thought it would be helpful since councilmen wet blanket was trying to enact marshal law and you all had no idea where our little Avatar has run off to."

"And you do?" Mako asked standing up. "You know where she is?"

Lu Ten nodded. "Yes, she's gone back to Iroh's apartment. My sister, as per orders, fallowed her there. Korra is safe under our protection."

Asami sighed in relief. "I'm glad she's safe but who the heck are you?"

"And why do you look like General Iroh?" Bolin added.

Lu Ten bowed. "Apologies, I am Duke Lu Ten III, Iroh's first cousin and often his body double. I am employed as a Kiyoshi warrior as my sister, mother, and grandmother were and are."

"He's the son of Fire Lord Izumi's younger twin brother and he looks a lot like Iroh." Sozza clarified.

"Oh…Wait." Mako was silent for a moment. "General Iroh, the guy Korra's dating, is Prince Iroh? That dork with the glasses and the fish on his head? There's no way those two people are the same person! Are they?"

"The picture I showed you was taken a long time ago." Sozza smirked. "That was before I got to him and made him cool or at least competent."

"Yeah, thanks for that." Lu Ten leaned against a wall. "You know how hard is was to keep up with him once he got to the city and you turned him into some ripped spy guy? I had to work over time to match his physique. Not fun."

Sozza pouted. "Sorry I made life so hard for you." She shook her head. "So Korra's safe?"

Lu Ten nodded. "Yeah, we saw her jump out of the window and Lafey fallowed her while I changed and headed in here. I hope you don't mind use stepping into your turf like this but I really fear for the day Tarloc get's anymore power."

"You aren't the only one kid. Speaking of which," Lin glanced over at Mako, Bolin, and Asami, "I think it's best if you three go back to your respective homes and get some sleep. There's nothing you can do here-"

.o.

Korra laid her head back down on the pillow trying to concentrate on Iroh's sent.

+BOOM+

Korra sat bolt up right. "Was that an explosion?" The air was still and then five more explosions rocked then night and then there was the sound of sirens and screaming. Korra ran out to the balcony and saw some of the city's most important buildings in flames. "Oh Spirits what have you done, Amon?"

.o.

Varick coughed trying to get the dust out of his lungs. "Zu Le? Zu Le you ok?" A hand reached out from some rubble and he quickly helped his assistant out of the rubble. "Hey you ok?"

Zu Le nodded. "I will be just a little bruised. What happened?"

Varick looked around. "UFO head quarters just got bombed." He looked at the crack in the ceiling. "I'm guessing the lobby was hit. We need to get out of here." He saw some of the plaster fall. "Now."

.o.

It was like a chain reaction Bolin couldn't fallow. He heard the blasts, felt the heat but as he sat in the rubble of the Police building he still couldn't piece together. He stood in the middle of a hospital waiting room, his ears still ringing and a nasty gash in his arm. Asami sat in a chair holding an ice pack to her head she looked just as dazed as he felt. Sozza was pacing back and forth her eyes in a panic. People were being rushed into the hospital from all over the city. It was a mad house.

A man Bolin had seen a few times over at the house walked over to Sozza and whispered in her ear. Sozz bit her lip and nodded before walking over to Bolin. "Hey Bo, I know you're going to hate baby but I've got to step outside for a moment. Tell your mother if she comes out I'm just outside dealing with some crisis at the office."

Bolin nodded. "I understand. Mom, is Mako going to be ok?"

Sozza kissed his temple. "I really hope so my little baggermole, I really hope so."

Bolin watched her walk away before sitting down next to Asami. The heiress looked over at her friend. "I should call my father tell him I'm ok."

"Yeah, that's probably a good thing." Bolin's voice was a numb as he felt.

"Mako's going to be ok, he'll make it."

Bolin nodded the memory of his mother screaming clutching his brother close was still way to fresh in his mind. "I hope you're right." He gave a small chuckle. "To think a few hours ago we were all so happy, fresh from a win."

"Amazing how much things change in an instant." Asami motioned to where Sozza had been previously pacing. "Speaking of which what happened there? How can your mom just leave like that with Mako in critical condition?"

Bolin sighed. "It's work related. Mako and I've learned not to ask too many questions about it."

"Oh, super secret stuff?"

Bolin nodded. "Yeah something like that. Mama Sozza's a very secretive person but she does it to keep us safe. I think Iroh and her work together."

"You got that vibe too?"

Bolin nodded. "I'm not as dumb as I look. I learned along time ago appearances are deceiving. But just because they deceive you doesn't mean they don't care about you."

Asami patted Bolin on the arm. "I hope you're right Bolin, but forgive me if I never want to be in the situation you and Mako were put in with your mom." She stood up. "I've got to go call my dad now, before he freaks out more."

Bolin nodded, "Yeah you do that."

.o.

Korra looked over at her unexpected house gusts. "It's been a long time since I've seen both of you. Lafey, Lu Ten." She handed Lu Ten a bag of ice. "You should be in a hospital Lu Ten."

"Maybe but can't risk people seeing me and thinking the your husband is back." He put the ice to his shoulder. "Besides, if memory serves you're a better healer than most doctors."

"I am." Korra grabbed a bowl and started to fill it with water. "So am I a bad friend for not going down to the hospital to be with the while Mako's in surgery?"

Lu Ten shook his head. "It's a mad house there. No, you're better saying here."

"Where we can protect you." Lafey added.

Korra finished filling the bowl with water. "But, what if Mako doesn't make it? I should be there."

"Princess please." Lafey looked at her pleadingly. "We've lost Iroh we can't loose you too. Not in the same night at least."

"Fine." Korra set the bowl down and turned the radio on. "I'll stay put for now."

Over the airwaves Tarloc addressed a city now partially engulfed in flames.

_~ My fellow citizens of Republic City we all have been attacked by the Terrorist Amon and his people. He has murdered the high command of our first fleet and bombed the very pillars of law and order. As of now my task force is the only law-keeping agency in operation and I have been given executive power by council to stop Amon and his non-bending followers once and for all. This city will be under marshal law until further notice. Anyone weather bender, non-bender, or avatar caught in the streets between the hours of 10pm and 5 am will be arrested immediately. This is a troubled time for our city and if you're scared know that I am too but I swear I will not rest until Amon and his followers are off the streets and we can all sleep well again!~_

Korra paused her healing looking at the radio in shock. "Did what just happen just happen?"

Lafey nodded sadly. "Yes, Princess Korra, Tarloc just used this tragedy to gain more power in five hours than a man could in a life time."

A/N: thanks for reading! Sorry Iroh wasn't in this chapter but I promise he'll be in the next one! Comment if you feel so compelled! Question if lost! Also Lafey and Lu Ten are Iroh's first cousins, they are twins. Sorry if this chapter threw a lot at you just that I really wanted to get the plot moving and these things needed to happen. See you all later!~ C.C.


	12. Chapter 12

~Chapter 12~

A good man?

Iroh took a labored breath. His chest was still stinging from the recent bandage change. He could sense activity going on outside but he hadn't seen anyone save Amon, a doctor, and a very familiar guard. His whole world had shrunk in to two very small rooms, two small and very blurry rooms. Iroh cursed under his breath, he couldn't even read the clock on the wall.

"Something wrong general?"

Iroh turned to face the masked man standing in the doorway. "Oh, nothing just wishing I knew want time it was and about how long I've been your…guest." _If waterbending healing was so good, how come it couldn't save your father?_

"Only a few days." Amon patted Iroh's head. "But in that time the world has gone to hell and everyone thinks it's because of me."

Iroh looked at Amon. "Well… is it?"

"No, I'm not a killer, not of the innocent." Amon sat down on Iroh's bed. "They bombed so many places, including your office, killed so many good people both bender and non-bender a tragedy really. I just wanted everyone to be equal but people just don't understand. Not like my people do, not like you do." He rested a hand on Iroh's shoulder. "Someone did this to divide to gain power. Can you really go back to them knowing what kind of monsters they are?"

"Why would I work for you?" Iroh glanced over at Amon. "You've caused me so much pain, kidnapped me, and tiered to take bending away from my wife's friend." Iroh sat you. "You give my wife nightmares because she dreams you're coming to get her. You terrify her." Iroh chuckled. "I'm not a monster so why should I work for you?"

"Because I saved your life, and I didn't kill all those people. I've killed no one, not even those officers. That was you general. When and if they ever examine the bodies they'll find they were dead before the grenade detonated in your office." Iroh couldn't see past Amon's mask but he guessed the man was smirking. "Your hands have more blood than mine ever will."

"Maybe in the literal sense but you've caused more collateral than I have."

"I never intended for someone to bomb a building and blame me!" Amon's voice was defensive. "I'm not that kind of monster."

"Then what kind of monster are you?" Iroh leaned back. "Why are you doing this Noatak? You're a bender, do you really have that much self loathing?"

Amon was quite for a moment as if trying to decided the best way to respond to Iroh.

"I know it's you, Noatak, you might have my file but there's nothing in there about my dad or how much bending has let me down. I told you all of that, however, while you were teaching me how to be a master of disguise." Iroh sat up. "You know I missed those simpler times, why'd you have to muck up the works?" Iroh shook his head. "And why'd you have to give me this danmed headache?!"

Amon placed a hand on the side of Iroh's head. "I thought that would've gone away by now."

"It didn't and I would really like it too."

Amon pulled his mask off reveling the face of the agent Iroh knew so well. "Here let me try something, close your eyes and relax. I just wanted to knock you out but I might have caused actual damage or at least a pounding headache derived from using water bending to slightly mess with your nervous system."

Iroh closed his eyes. "There is no slightly when dealing with the nervous system also when did you learn how to blood bend?"

Amon looked at Iroh pulling his hands away. "How do you know that? And is that better?"

Iroh shrugged. "I'm pretty good a monitoring my own heart rate and whenever you're trying to keep me from doing things it drops." He rubbed his temples feeling the migraine finally going away and letting him think clearly again. "My heads better now, thanks I guess."

Amon nodded. "Good, now are you in or out?"

Iroh raised an eyebrow. "Am I in or out? I thought you were going to let me stay neutral why extend the invitation again? I could very easily say no."

"But now you know who's running the show."

"But I don't know why. I might deep down despise benders, especially water, and keep a lid on it. I might long for a day when those who forced me into marriage burn or choke on their own blood but you? I don't know your motivations so I'm still out old friend unless you can give me a reason why. Why do all this?" Iroh picked up the mask and chuckled.

Amon frowned. "What's so funny?"

Iroh held the mask in front of his face. "I could murder you so easily and take your place and so few of your followers would know. I would finally have the power and the freedom I want." Iroh put the mask down and smirked at Amon's face. "But I won't because I don't know your vision but now that I can at least think clearly I can certainly help with it."

Amon looked dubious. "You're joining the cause? Just like that?"

"I have three conditions. First you will never bloodbend me again. I am not your puppet, I'll be your queen but not your marionette. Second, you'll get me a pair of glasses so I can see again."

"Fine, I'll get you some glasses you need to see to be helpful and I won't blood bend you unless you betray me, and the third?"

"You do your best to leave my wife out of. I might betray her trust, I'm a spy that's what we do, but I will always protect her and if you take her bending away you will most certainly break her. So don't go near Korra."

Amon bit his lip. "I don't know she's the avatar."

"I'll make my enrollment worth the headaches she'll give you."

Amon looked perplexed. "Can you really?"

"You know my training, I'm worth more than a half-baked avatar." Iroh winced hoping that statement wouldn't come back to haunt him.

Amon frowned. "Looks like your wounds are still very sensitive." He stood up putting his mask on. "I'll be back in a moment with something that will make you feel so much better. Welcome to equalists agent 007."

Iroh smiled to himself once Amon left the room. _Aunt Sozza, you've never let me down on how to manipulate a person…to bad your mother wasn't as good with her ' how to talk to girls' advice. _The prince frowned. "What have I gotten myself into?"

.o.

Mako looked so small and weak in his hospital bed all Lin wanted to do was scoop him up in her arms and make sure no one could harm him again. Instead she just sat by his bedside helping him eat and drink as necessary. She wanted to be frustrated with him but with his arms in casts up to his elbows she had to keep reminding herself the she should be grateful they were able to reattach them. She sighed and looked over finding her eldest awake.

"So how are you doing kid?"

Mako looked down at his hands and watched as each finger moved seemingly of his own design. "Better, still in pain and have some numbness but hey! I can move all ten digits!" He gave her a weary smile. "That's good, right?"

Lin nodded. "Yes, very good."

Mako looked around the room, which was filled with flowers and get, well soon gifts. "Did sleep through visiting hours again?"

"No, that's in a few minutes, and I've managed to get all your friends' words of honor to be here. Even Korra and Asami who both seem to be under a over protective house arrest." Lin smirked. "Apparently Korra's going to sneak out if she has to."

Mako chuckled. "I wouldn't want to stand in her way."

Lin smiled. "Neither would I. Also Sota said he would drop by too."  
Mako looked away. "Oh, well he doesn't have to, I mean I'm sure he's needed at work."

Lin frowned. "You two have a big fight or something?"

"Yet something like that. Don't pry mom it's not important, we're just going different places. He's going to become a tattoo artist like he's always wanted and I-I'm not. I've got other things to concentrate on. Like probending and Asami."

"Asami?" Lin raised an eyebrow. "Why would you be concentrating on Asami? Does she have a bad home life?"

Mako rolled his eyes. "No, mom. She's my girlfriend. We've been dating for almost two months now."

Lin shook her head. "You got a girlfriend and you didn't tell me? Did you tell your mother?"

"No, I haven't seen much of you during the season remember?" Mako glanced over at Lin. "Don't give me that look! I can have a girlfriend."

"No one said you couldn't." Lin tilted her head. "Mako why are you making that face? Are you disgusted by something?"

Mako sighed. "No, just my nose really itches."

Lin rolled her eyes and helped her son and scratched his nose. "There. That better?"

Mako nodded gratefully. "Yeah, thanks. It's amazing I've got multiple major injuries but an itchy nose will catch my attention every time." He rested back on the pillow. "It's enough to drive a person mad."

Lin nodded. "That it is. Oh, I have other good news, I've finally gotten it through the head nurses head that Sozza can stay in here with you after visiting hours. Not that I want to abandon you in anyway but-"

"Mom, I get it. I don't think you've left this place once since they brought me here. You need to go home take a shower do laundry. Eat something other than the poison they're serving me."

"I know but I'll probably be only gone for a night. It's a big possibility that Sozza might be called away at a moments notice. She doesn't have a deputy she can trust like I do."

Mako nodded. "Hey I know I don't say this enough to you or mother but I love you both and so very thankful for you guys in my life and I'm pretty sure Bolin feels the same."

Lin lightly punched Mako's cheek. "Aw kid don't get mushy on me now. This kind of stuff is what moms do. Nothing special just part of the job."

"I know but you didn't have to take the job. You and mother are probably best parents out there and I wouldn't have it anyone way."

Lin hugged Mako and kissed his temple. "Aw kid, either that incident has knocked some gratitude in to you or those are some heavy drugs you're on."

Mako chuckled. "You can't just take a compliment about being the best mom ever can you?"

"I'll try to. Thank you kid, I love you too." Lin looked down trying her best to feel like she deserved the compliment but it felt false to her. If she was really the best mom ever she would've sensed the bomb or kept her boys safe. If she was as good as her mom she wouldn't be here hoping the doctors reattached her son's arms correctly.

A/N sorry it's so short but I think it covers a lot of stuff. As always comment if you feel compelled. Also this is by no means compulsory but the more detailed your comment or review is the happier I am and the more I can improve the story. Whether that is giving more information or giving a character more text time (like screen time but with text). Thanks for reading and I'll see you all later! :)~ C.C.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13~

~Better than you'll ever know~

The lights flickered overhead as Varick examined the remains of bomb that had blasted half the police department in to rubble. He groaned and looked over at a female shadow. "Zhu Le! Is there nothing we can do about the lighting?"

"Not your assistant toy master." Kayther said walking out of the shadows holding a flashlight. "And unfortunately all I can do is this." She clicked the light on and shined it on to the piece he was working on.

"Well that's really all I need right now." Varick turned back to his work. "Would you mind just standing there for a few hours like that?"  
"Yes, I would." Kayther used a metal cable to loop around an exposed pipe in the ceiling before tying the flashlight to it, effectively suspending the gadget in the perfect position. She rolled her eyes. "I forgot how bad the old HQ was." She looked at the wallpaper pealing off the wall. "And how poorly decorated."  
Varick shrugged. "Well it's not a crime scene and structurally unstable like the other place so I can't complain. It's kind of neat to see this place. I had no idea HQ1 was a mansion in the middle of the woods."

"No one did which is why it worked so well until the agency expanded." She looked over the pieces. "So what are you working on?"

"This is the bomb from the police station. I'm trying to figure out who built it and if it matches the equalist technology we have on file. And before you ask, Director Sozza told me too."

"Oh, why are you working on this one and not the one that we got hit by?"

"Because there's more of this one left, they have the same maker I know that so find who made this one-"

"Find who made all of them." Kayther smiled.  
Varick's eye twitched. "Yes, you know Zhu Le doesn't interrupt me, unlike you."  
"Well I'm not Zhu Le, speaking of which were is your girlfriend?"  
"She's my assistant! Not my girlfriend!" Varick took a breath. "And I would suspect if she isn't here she's at home healing up. That blast dislocated her shoulder and left her pretty sore."

"That could be said for the whole department. The Director has been more fiery than normal. I mean I know we've lost a lot of things but she doesn't have to take it out on us."

"Cut her some slack agent 009, her sons were both caught in the blast at the police station. One got his hands cut off just below the wrists by one of the cables this little guy broke loose." He paused at Kayther's face of shock. "They were able to put the hands back on but the Director is still pissed. Add to it agent 007 is no where to be found and you're going to have an irate Director Agidar."

"Well we definitely have that." Kayther crossed her arms. "Oh! I just remember why I came down here!" She pulled a file from under her arm. "I wanted to know if the electric gloves you made for Iroh could cause the electrical burns seen on these corpses." She showed him the picture of the dead United Forces officers found in Iroh's destroyed office.

"Yes, that looks like the charge power I put into the gauntlets."

Kayther raised an eyebrow. "Varick that killed these men, don't you think that's a little over powered?"

"Nope. Director's orders, she wanted them deadly. 007 might not be a wet work spy like you but that doesn't mean he only needs to stun someone like equalists do." He gestured to an equalist power glove on another table.

"Ah. So how is the reconstruction coming? Learn anything interesting?"

Varick shrugged. "Possibly, you see these bombs weren't build by the same person whose been creating all the eqalist's tec. Either Amon hired someone else to build the bombs or…"  
"Someone else planted the bombs." Kayther tapped her chin. "What do you think happen?"

Varick wiped his brow. "I think we have a new player with these bombs. All of what Amon's done has left people alive and he only goes after benders. These attacks, they were places were both benders and non-benders work and the casualties were a mix. I really don't think Amon was behind this."

"Yeah, he doesn't fit the profile of mass murdering bomber." Kayther walked out to the room. "I've dated a few of those…. They're always so prompt."

Varick shook his head watching her leave the room. "Wet works spies." He rolled his eyes and got back to work.

.o.

"How you feeling bro?" Bolin put a half a wake Pabu on Mako's chest. "I know a little guy who really wants to know."

Mako looked at the fire ferret. "Uh, I'm doing ok…. I guess, a little better."

Asami walked over and kissed Mako's cheek. "That's good to hear. Also nice for you to actually be awake during visiting hours for once."

Bolin smiled. "Yeah, we get to talk to you instead of trying to figure out what to write on your casts."

"I kept them from writing anything too bad." Lin patted Mako's shoulder and yawned. "Sozza's here right?" She looked at Bolin. "She did manage to pull herself away from the investigation for a few hours."

Bolin nodded. "Yeah, she's talking to the doctors outside. She said she'll stay with Mako over night and you can go home and get some well-deserved rest and a shower. She also said that she won't leave Mako's side so you can rest without worries."

Lin chuckled. "I don't think that's going to happen but I appreciate the sentiment." She leaned over at kissed Mako's forehead. "Be good baby boy. I'll be back tomorrow." She turned to Bolin. "And you, please be nice to your brother and no teasing. I don't want this to be the tonsils incident all over again."

Bolin nodded. "Don't worry mom. I'll be good and besides Mako can't punch me so there's no way it will be like before. Now go home and rest."

Lin gave a weary glance back at Mako and left the room.

Mako looked at two people left in the room. "I thought Korra and Sota were going to be here." He tried not to look too disappointed; after all, his girlfriend was there.

"They're coming. Sota was talking to someone he knew in the lobby and Korra's trying to loose her shadow."

Mako raised and eyebrow. "Her shadow?"

"Yeah, remember that guy we met at the police station before the bombing?"  
"Lu ten?"

"Yeah, him. Well apparently they haven't found Iroh and because they believe Korra can't take care of herself, I don't get it either, he's been fallowing her every where pretending to be Iroh."

Mako grimaced. "That can't be fun, though if I had a choice I'd rather be fallowed by Iroh's less attractive doppelganger than be here." He let out a sigh as Pabu licked his nose.

Asami giggled and petted the Mako's hair. "I know it's got to be so boring here. I think I'd go mad just having to sit there day in and day out."

Bolin chuckled. "Yeah, but you've got _hand _it to my brother. He knows how to be boring when it counts."

Mako frowned and was about to say something when the door opened and Sota burst in to the room knocking over some flowers. He grabbed the vase before it could hit the ground and set the right with a sheepish smile. "Sorry about that."

Mako shrugged. "Eh I have too many flowers already."

Sota looked around. "I can see that. Well glad I didn't bring you more. You going to start a flower shop soon?"

Mako smirked. "One more bouquet and I think I might."

Sota looked over at Bolin and Asami. "Hey Bolin, hi…Asami right?"  
"Right." Asami nodded. "Nice to see you again."

Sota shrugged. "Yeah, I guess." He rummaged through his bag and produced a rather large box of chocolates and a book before looking back at Mako. "I got these for you, um, the chocolates are your favorite and this is the new book in the one series out really liked about detective in the floating city."

Mako gave Sota a forced smiled. "Thanks, Sota, uh chocolates are good. Not sure what I'm going to do with a book." He nodded to one of his arms. "I can't really pick anything up right now."

"Oh! Right!" Sota bit his lip and scratched the back of his head. "Well I kind of planned on maybe visiting you everyday to read you some…not that I think about it. That's dumb, one of your moms can or you know your girlfriend can read you it."

Asami nodded crossing her arms. "That might be best."

Sota sighed. "I just wanted to try to patch up our friendship." He set the items down on a near by table. "Guess I got overzealous and ended up in the creepy zone."

Asami crossed her arms. "Yeah, you kind of did there."

Sota nodded, "Yeah, I'll just leave, now. Feel better Mako." He slipped out the door before Mako could say anything.

Mako let out a groan. "Bolin, could you go an get Sota back here?"

"Sure I'll lend you a _hand." _Bolin smiled as he walked out of the room to go retrieve Sota.

Mako gave Asami a disapproving look. "What was that about Asami? Sota's my best friend; you can't just go alienating him like that. Is this because of the police station incident?"

Asami put her hands on her hips. "No, and that wasn't an incident. Sota just rubs me the wrong way and I'm pretty sure he works at it too. He doesn't like, at all."

"He doesn't have to Asmai, but he's my friend and right now I don't want you two arguing."

"But what if he keeps up his bad attitude?"

"Than suck it up or visit at different times." Mako gave Asami a dirty look.

"So you're putting your friend before me?"

"No! I just want to be able to hang out with the people I like to hang out with and right now I don't want to have to pick between you and Sota. Ok?"

Asami put her hands on her hips. "Fine. You know you kind of sound like a selfish kid right now."

"A CABLE SLICED OFF MY HANDS AND ALMOST SLIT MY THROAT! I THINK I'M ALOUD TO BE A LITTLE SELFISH RIGHT NOW!"

Asami backed away. "Ok, ok, no need to yell." She rubbed his shoulder. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

Mako sighed. "I know but please try to get along with Sota, at least until I'm better, ok?"

"I'll try. Just tell him to play nice too"

"If Bolin's able to drag him back I'll see what I can do."

.o.

Korra was about to punch Lu Ten as she walked to Mako's hospital room. She gave Lu Ten a dark look as she reached the door. "Stay out here and don't smoke. Ok?"

Lu Ten nodded, "Yes ma'am."

Satisfied with Lu Ten's answer, Korra entered the room. She was kind of surprised to see that Mako wasn't the one who looked the most miserable, neither was Sozza for that matter. Asami sat a little ways off talking to Bolin while Mako spoke to a young man Korra had never seen before. Korra walked over to Mako and gave him a smile.

"Hey, how are you doing captain?" She petted the small fire ferret sleeping on his chest. "Pabu keeping you company?"

Mako nodded. "Yeah, he's doing a pretty good job. Korra have you met my friend Sota?"

Korra shook her head and held out her hand to Sota. "Haven't had the pleasure Avatar Korra. It's nice to meet you." Out of the corner of her eye she saw Asami roll her eyes.

"Sota Fallconi, same." He shook her hand.

Korra turned her attention to Mako. "So I've been kind of kept in the dark about you. What's the final damage? And what can I do to help?"

Mako shrugged. "Not sure what you can do. Most of the damage is to my hands and them being reattached. The other big injury is the cut across shoulders and chest from where the cable cut me a second time."

"Well, let's see what I can do to help it just a little." Korra left the room for a moment to grab some water and returned. "After all Doctors are good at their jobs but Katara taught me how to heal and she's the best there is." She set the bowl down. "So what hurts most?"

Mako looked unsure. "Are you sure you should be doing this? Won't that upset Dr. Ming?"

Korra shook her head. "I spoke to her before I came in and I've got the ok to do this." She raised her hand with water to heal Mako's chest. She could see a Mako relax just a little. "Feel better?"

Mako nodded. "Yeah, it does."

"Good, that should have healed the muscle and I've also given some much needed relief to your shoulders since you have to keep your arms up above your heart. Now for something less fun, sorry Mako but this is going to hurt." She grabbed some fresh water and started to work on Mako's left arm pulling the water through the cast.

"Why is it going to-Argh! What the hell Korra!?"

"Told you it would hurt."

"Yeah, I got that but why?"

"I'm healing the nerves that were severed when, well, your hands were severed. This should minimize the damage, won't be prefect but it will be better."

Mako flinched. "I get that but does it have to hurt so much?"

Korra looked up at him. "Do you want to be able to feel with your fingertips again?" Mako nodded. "Than yes, it does."

.o.

Tarlok waited in his office for the latest report on the Equalists. He glanced down at the paper trumpeting him as a hero and smiled. All he had to do was say his task force would start sanctioning Amon's forces and he was the hero of the day. The bombings had really caused more chaos than he could have ever guessed. After the smoke cleared he expected that Director Sozza and Chief Beifong would be ticked off and more dedicated to stopping Amon than before. He didn't know that the two were actually partners in all implications of the word. The fact that one of their kids had been injured in the blast was icing on the preverbal cake.

His moment of revelry was cut short, however, when one of his men stumbled in to the room holding his bandaged arm. "Sir! We have a problem!"

"What?" Tarloc ground his teeth. "Report!"

"We've found General Iroh."

"Well, get the body to the morgue, I'll go tell his wife the bad news." Tarloc turned away. "For a moment you had me worried."  
"He's not dead sir, Sgt. Redburn is dead."

"Sgt. Redbrun was always a loose cannon. What happened?"

"General Iroh killed him and shot the rest of us up when we raided the Equalist hide out."

"What?! Why the hell would he do that? Bring him in here now!"

"I can't sir."  
"Why not?!" Tarlok wanted to throw something.

"Sir. General Iroh's joined the equalists, he's Amon's right hand man."

.o.

Iroh sat in a thrown with his burns to the back of the chair and his injured leg resting on one of the chairs arms. He was cleaning his gun while equalists packed up around him. He glanced over at the body bags where some of Amon's people lay waiting to be trucked off and their families notified.

Amon walked in and leaned against the chair. "Well done. Well done. See this is why I needed you Iroh. This is why the cause needs you. You have that dark edge to do the things we need done but the restraint I lack. You could have killed more, they killed thirteen of our people you only kill one."

Iroh nodded. "I killed the one who killed Saveen, she had already surrendered and he shot her anyway. If and when the truth comes out about your side, you'll be sitting pretty. You're the bad guy now Amon, but if you ever want people to see you as a good guy, you must be careful who you kill. Taking a parson's bending away is one thing." Iroh looked back at the body bags. "Taking their life is another."

"And that's why I'm so glad I recruited you." Amon helped Iroh stand up and keep the weight off Iroh's broken ankle. "I wish I could have a picture of their faces when you blasted that one guy away. They never saw it coming."

Iroh smiled. "Well that's my job."

"And you're good at it."

Iroh smiled. _Better than you'll ever know, Noatok, better than you'll ever know._

A/N: Thanks for reading and as always comment if you feel so compelled! Also yes, this version of the world does have guns but they aren't very prevalent at all.


	14. Chapter 14

~Chapter 14~

~Two Caged Dragons~

When Tarrlok walked into Sozza's office with a face filled with pity the director's heart dropped to her stomach. He didn't say a word as he sat down across from her in her new make shift office in the capital building. He didn't say anything at all for a good few minutes. Sozza leaned forward.

"Ok Councilman what is it? I know that face is as fake as my nails." She tapped her acrylic nails together for emphasis. "So just spit it out."

"I have some bad news."

Sozza raised an eyebrow. "Can't be that bad, if it was you'd be smiling."

Tarrlok chuckled letting all his pitty fade away. "I guess it's not that bad. I have to inform you that we've found Iroh."

Sozza's face didn't portray any emotion. "Alive or dead?"  
"Alive, he's working with Amon. Did his mission with the United Forces involve working for Amon?" he asked innocently.

Sozza frowned. "No but don't you dare have your meat bags try to kill him."

"Concerned about your family? That's touching Director, honestly I until recently I didn't think you were that found of the lot."

"Found of him or not. Working for Amon or not. Iroh is still the crown prince of the Fire Nation and as such your men killing him will spark a war that will make the hundred-year war look like a small disagreement. Get the picture?"

Tarrlok nodded. "I understand but you have to know he's killed a man."

"He's killed more than just one man in his life time councilmen. I doubt it will be the last."

Tarrlok clenched his jaw. "I can't believe you turned your own cousin in to a monster. You sold his soul for your mission."

"Don't lecture me about monsters Councilman. I fight monsters, my people fight monsters, you only label them! I tough a flameless dragon how to survive in this world! If not for me he'd still be a doll for his mother and those fools in the Fire nation to pose as they wished! I care about Iroh, hell! Aside from Korra I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who gives a damn about him!" Sozza was on her feet with one hand holding an azure flame. "So don't you sit there condescendingly and say I've sold his soul. His mother did that when she traded him for peace! I gave him the tools he'll need to get it back again!" Sozza almost spat the last words.

Tarrlok stood up and backed a few steps away. "Think I should leave you now so you can process what I've told you."

"Good leave."

Sozza watched Tarrlok leave and sat back. She thought about the young man, the angry young man, fresh from the Fire Nation. There was a darkness she should have seen back then and addressed but she had been thrilled by his abilities she just forgot. She ran her hands through her hair trying to formulate her next move. Did she tell Korra or wait for the ugly news to come out in another way? Sozza stood up and grabbed her bag. She was going to tell her. It should come from family.

.o.

Korra was trying to air bend, she really was but she was as successful with making the air move and Iroh was at making a spark. Bolin and Asami sat near by 'encouraging' her efforts. Korra tried to move the air again with the motions Tenzin had showed her but nothing came of it. She kicked a ball left by Meelo. It shot straight for a wall and bounced back hitting her in the gut. She rubbed her midsection and looked up to see Sozza slowly clapping.

"I see you're hard at work learning air bending….or abusing your abs."

Bolin looked over. "Hi mom! Uh, why are you here?"

Sozza crossed her arms. "I need to talk to Korra. Why is Asami with you? I thought it was visiting hours at the hospital."

Bolin scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, um Asami and Sota don't get along at all and since he's with Mako, Asami decided to tag along with me."

"Oh. Well why don't you two go talk to Tenzin or help Pema. I really need to talk to Korra….alone."

Bolin looked worried but nodded and left the courtyard with Asami. Korra dusted herself off. "You're not here to tell me Iroh's dead are you?" Korra tried to hide the fear in her voice.

"No I'm not. My sources say that he is alive but…"  
"But what?" Korra's stance became defensive. "Is he hurt? Imprisoned? What?!"

"An Equalist. He's joined Amon."

"Oh." Korra's shoulders dropped. "Is that all? I can handle that."

Sozza was taken aback. "You can handle that? He's working for the enemy! Amon can take people's bending away and your reaction to your husband going to the other side is 'is that all?'!?" Sozza looked at Korra in utter disbelief. "Do you know what you're saying?"

Korra nodded. "I do but I'm not surprised he joined Amon. His ideals, his true ideals not the ones he pretends to have, align nicely with Amon's cause."

"But aren't you scared? Iroh could lead Amon to you!"

"Lead him where? Everyone knows where I live! And Iroh would never let Amon hurt me like I would never allow someone on my side to hurt him." She leaned against a wall. "My trust in him is not shaken."

"What makes you so sure about that Avatar Korra? Why keep trusting a man that switched sides? I love my cousin but even I worry he's gone over to the enemy lock stock and barrel."

Korra gave a dark chuckle. "Oh, _you_ can't trust him and I fully believe he's capable to fully invest himself in Amon's cause. You and the rest of the benders in this city aren't safe by a long shot but Iroh will protect me."

Sozza shook her head. "Enlighten me as to why you still trust him? Has he contacted you?"

"No but I know. Iroh and I we're two of a kind, we have a deep understanding of each other."

Sozza frowned. "Now you just sound like a love sick fool."

"I could, but have you ever heard the story of the two caged dragons?"

"I don't remember most of the tail. Remind me."

"An Ancient Fire Lord had two dragons, one that was wild and one that was tame. He caged the two dragons together to see if they would kill each other or tame each other. For three days and three nights the dragons raged against each other until one day they stopped. The Fire Lord was summoned and found the two dragons asleep curled up against each other as clam as a pool of water. The Fire Lord was over joyed and let the dragons out of their cage believing they were now tame."

"Were they?" Sozza asked.

Korra smirked. "No, they burned down the palace and ate those who had caged them. You see the dragons after raging against each other realized that they were the same and it was the outsiders that were their enemy. They built a trust so that when they were freed of their cage they took revenge. Iroh and I can relate extremely well to that old fairy tail."

"You and Iroh are the caged dragons now free?"

"Yes and no. I may still be locked in a cage of duty but Iroh saw an opening and took it. He's free to do what he wants, what he feels should be burned, burnt to the ground." Korra pushed herself off the wall and started to walk away. "I'm afraid a fire storm is coming director I'd start preparing for it."

"You really think Iroh would cause that kind of destruction?"

Korra paused. "No, not on his own. But I've seen all this before; two sides building up power for an enviable bloody clash. Iroh and I are tools we aren't running the show others are but what you told me about Iroh means Amon is still recruiting."

"You're not going to join him are you?"

"No, I am still very committed to my duty but I can't help but question why Amon would recruit one person on the same night he would bomb five buildings elevating him to a true terrorist. That seems counter productive to me." She continued to walk away finding Bolin and Asami having tea. Korra sat down next to them joining the conversation all the darkness and jadedness in her gone. Eventually she would tell them what happened to Iroh but for a few minutes she pretended like she didn't know.

.o.

Sozza watched Korra walk away while her blood ran cold. _What had those old fools done forcing the two together?_ Sozza looked down suddenly horrifically aware of who and what Korra and Iroh had become. They did things out of duty, only duty, not love or compassion or any internal drive. Duty. And duty while a strong motivation will crack under pressure given enough weight and time. Iroh may have already cracked while Korra seemed to be dancing near the edge.

She cursed under her breath. "Looks like I'm going to have to write a letter to Izumi and Tonraq and bring them into the loop. This is not going to end well at all."

.o.

Sota sat back holding his book. "Uh…so um sorry about that, uh maybe we should get back to the book?"

Mako nodded. "Yes let's."

Sota looked down finding the page they had been on. "Uh your nose, does it still itch?"

"Nope, I'm good." Mako wanted so much to tap his fingers on something or just fidget but he couldn't. "So get back to the story what's going on with Elisabeth and Booker?"

"Yeah, yeah." Sato's face turned red and he started reading the page out loud.

Lin walked back into the room and almost chocked on the awkwardness in the air. She shook her head before telling Sota that visiting hours were over. She looked at her son. "Good news! The Doctors are going to refit a new cast on your arms tomorrow and then you can go home the day after that."

Mako leaned back. "Thank the spirits I am so ready to be out of here."

.o.

Iroh looked around their new head quarts, which was now a little further out of the city. He could tell Amon had a silent, but very affluent, partner. Amon walked over after talking to his Lieutenant about something.

"So what do you think old friend? Pretty impressive, no?"

Iroh nodded. "Quite."

"Curious as to how?"

"Not really. Your supporters are yours alone. I'm here because you know the right buttons to push to get me on your side. I'm not here to find your secrets and go running back to you-know-who."

Amon chuckled. "That's what I like about you Iroh, your ability to know what people are thinking and stating it out right. How's the ankle?"

"It's fine. Can't walk on it still but that's what crutches are for. The burns are pretty much ignorable now."

Amon nodded. "That's good. You know I'm curious it's been five days since Tarrlok's little band stuck why hasn't your face plastered every paper calling you a traitor?"

Iroh shrugged. "Maybe Sozza is trying to keep it under wraps or," He glanced over his shoulder at the city in the distance, "maybe they're still reeling from the attacks?" He patted Amon's shoulder. "Also they've already got their villain, they don't need another." Iroh grabbed his crutches and crutched away to go back to his own room. He passed a stack of newspapers talking about Councilman Tarrlok's plans for combating the Equalists. Iroh shook his head before he sat down on his bed and took a deep breath. He looked out the window and thought back to a time he didn't wake up alone in the Fire Nation palace.

.o.O.o.

_ Iroh woke up surrounded in red sheets and missing the pajamas he usually wore. At fist the twenty-one year old couldn't quite remember what had happened the night before, it was his anniversary he knew that, but his mind was blurry from the moment Korra had walked in to the dining room dressed in a blue gown with silver flams. He rolled over and found Korra sleeping on her stomach the blankets almost to her mid back, almost. Her mocha skin contrasted beautifully with the red sheets. _

_ Iroh stretched out a hand to pull her close but hesitated. He had no idea how she was going to react, waking up in the nude with her husband in a similar sate. It might seem odd to other folks his hesitation but this was a first for them. Iroh compromised his original plan and gently stroked her shoulder trying to wake her up. Korra woke up slowly her blue eyes blinking sleepily at him. She smiled and moved close to Iroh kissing him._

_ "Good morning Iroh."_

_ Iroh smiled and kissed back. "Good morning to you too."_

_ Korra stretched and lay on her back staring at the ceiling. "So, can't nullify this marriage now."_

_ "Guess not, though honestly with it being the lynch pin of the treaty would it ever be?"_

_ Korra looked over at him before shrugging. "I guess you're right. You know I was thinking about your question last night." _

_ Iroh moved closer. "Which one? I recall asking quite a few."_

_ "Well ok, I was thinking about the question: What would the prefect present be?"_

_ "And?"_

_ Korra sighed and looked at him. "I want a house, a big hour far away from people, that's beautiful and has electricity and running water but one phone that no one knows the number to. It would be in a forest or secluded beach and the only people who know about it are you and I. It would be the prefect escape." She smiled. "If I could have anything that's what I'd want."_

_ Iroh pulled her closed to cuddle up with her. "So no help?"_

_ "Huh?" _

_ "At this manor in the woods, no help or staff?" He nuzzled her neck. "We'll have to cook and clean ourselves. Be normal average people with a big house in the woods."_

_ Korra giggled. "None at all! No staff just us. I bet one of us can figure out how to feed ourselves and cleaning isn't that hard."_

_ Iroh chuckled. "I guess not. So that's what you want? If I showed up one day with a key in hand to the house you described you'll be happy? You'd like it?"_

_ Korra looked over at him. "I'm pretty sure I'd love it."_

_ "Promise?"_

_ Korra kissed him. "Promise."_

.o.

Iroh sighed looking up at his ceiling wishing nothing more than to have that sanctuary of a house and hide from the world there with Korra. Iroh felt a longing that was more than just lust with in him. Iroh sat up; he needed to see her but how? Iroh gritted his teeth. He was one of Sozza's best agents damn it! He should be able to formulate a plan to see his wife without either side knowing it and execute it without a hitch.

Iroh turned over and smiled a plan formulating in his mind. _See you soon my love._

A/N: Thanks for reading this installment to the reviewer who pointed out my name spelling issues thank you! I'll be fixing the names in the past chapters shortly. I really do appreciate it! And all the input it get. Comment if you feel so compelled I'll see you all later!~ C.C.


	15. Chapter 15

~Chapter 15~

~ Lightning in the air~

Sozza sat on her sofa looked at the blank piece of paper in front of her, taunting her. She had been attempting to write her cousin for two days now, and so far hadn't written a single word. She loved Izumi, she had been her big sister growing up, like her uncle had been her father. She did not want to hurt Izumi but as she looked down at the paper it was clear she had to tell Izumi what was going on. The letter to Chief Tonraq had been easy.

_I'm worried about your daughter; she seems indifferent to the events going on around her, which is not prudent at the moment. I fear the events from six years ago have had a profound negative affect on her. It's possible that you or your wife should come and visit her in Republic City, remind her of her good nature and how much she cares about her fellow man._

Easy as pie to write. The letter to Izumi, however, was not. Sozza bit her pen just as the front door opened and Lin stumbled in laden down with bags. "Can I get a little help here?"

Sozza jumped up to help her with the bags while Mako walked in looking guilty he couldn't help. Sozza kissed him the cheek.

"Hi sweetie welcome home."

"Hi mother, uh can I help at all?"

Lin shook her head. "You heard the doctor Mako, you aren't supposed to lift anything heavier than a spoon. Now why don't you go up to your room and rest? Your mother and I can handle the bags."

Mako sighed but did as he was told.

Sozza pulled a bag over her shoulder and kissed Lin hello. "Good trip?"

Lin nodded. "Yes, the roads were mostly empty. Not really a surprise. When a terrorist starts to threaten your city people tend to decide it's the best time to take holiday."

"Well I can't blame them. I've been thinking of something similar."

Lin pursed her lips. "We just can't up and leave Sozza, we're needed here."

"I know my love I know. I was thinking for the boys sending them to your sister in Zoufu or to my cousin Lu Ten II on Kiyoshi Island. They'd be safe there."

Lin rolled her eyes. "Ugh, I haven't spoken to my sister in almost 20 years, you can barely stand your cousin Lu Ten and from what I've seen of his son I know why. I'd rather we keep the boys close. We can protect them better than anyone else."

Sozza looked at her wife sadly. "A month ago I would have said the same thing but our eldest just had his hands reattached, both our places of work bombed and one of my best agents….my own family, switched sides." Sozza was shaking. "Amon has got me rattled and I fear for our lives and our sons' lives. I just don't want to take that chance."

Lin put the bags she had down and hugged Sozza. "Look, I'm scared too. I don't want to let Mako or Bolin out of my sight. Maybe sending them to Kyoshi is best. Put an ocean between Amon and them but they aren't going to like it."

Sozza tapped her chin. "No, but we can tell them it's for Mako's health. In Mako's condition he can't argue with us, and Bolin will take care of him. They'll look out for each other. "

.o.

Up stairs, out of eyesight but not out of earshot, Bolin listened in frowning. He pursed his lips and made his way to Mako's room. The room was huge with red walls and gold accents. Sozza and Lin spoiled their sons giving them large rooms full of the finest things money could buy. Bolin was always surprised how his brother was able to stay as humble as he did. Bolin loved the luxury while Mako seemed unaffected by it which knowing Mako was a surprise. Mako was lying on his back in the middle of the orient carpet staring at the ceiling.

Bolin looked down at Mako. "You ok bro? You know you have a perfectly good bed ten feet over there."

Mako pouted. "I know."

"So why camp out here?"

"Because good people deserve beds, I am not a good person."

Bolin raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Why are you a bad person? Because your arms? Because you're not a bad person for that."

Mako shook his head. "No, it's not that. I-I kissed my ex and now I feel so guilty because of Asami."

"Which one?"

"The last one."

"Oh, the one you kind of rebounded into Asami, that one."

Mako looked like he was going to break down crying. "I'm a horrible person! What kind of guy makes out with his ex when he's got a beautiful girlfriend?!" Pabu wandered into the room sniffed Mako and then went to jumped onto the bed and curled up. "I'm not even worthy to be Pabu's pillow!"

Bolin rolled his eyes. "How much medication are you on?"

Mako was quiet for a moment. "I think 7 different pills…maybe 8?"

"Do you think they're making you a bit emotional?"

Mako bit his lip and nodded. "Maybe…but they don't cause me to make bad life choices! Asami's going to kill me!"

Bolin sighed and helped Mako to his feet. "She's not going to kill you because you kissed your ex but maybe you shouldn't tell her…that would be a bad idea."

"I'm a bad idea!"

Bolin rolled his eyes. "Dude, I really think you need to get some sleep. You're not a bad idea, just maybe shouldn't have kissed your ex."

"He kissed me! But I kissed back so I'm just as guilty! I just miss him so much and…" Mako fell face first in to his pillow and screamed.

Bolin patted Mako on the back hoping that soon one of the moms would be here to take care of this mess. He was going to tell Mako what he overheard but his brother really wasn't in a state to hear that. For all Bolin knew Mako could take the news as his mothers were so disgusted with him they wanted to ship him off and never see him again.

.o.

_~And now to our latest story. Cabbage crop has been shut down upon suspicion of backing Amon. More on this story as it-~_

Korra shut the radio off unable to deal with the current situation. Asami smiled and patted her arm. "Hey smile, could be worse, Iroh could be dead."

Korra gave her friend a weak smile. "Thanks Asami." She looked around the beautifully decorated room. "And thanks for inviting me over this place is amazing! I've never seen a place so nice outside of the Fire Nation capital."

"Thanks, my mom had the whole place decorated to be as classy as a royal palace."

"Well, it is definitely close to the Royal Palace." Korra looked at herself in a mirror. She had opted to wear one of Iroh's white shirts and some pants; she'd never be allowed to wander around the palace dressed like this.

"You've been there?" Asami giggled. "Of course you have you're the avatar! I bet you know Fire Lord Izumi and prince Iroh personally."

Korra laughed. "Well yeah, prince Iroh and General Iroh are the same person."

Asami hit the side of her head. "Oh yeah! Sorry, I forgot so much happened that night I think I hit my head in the explosion."

"Don't worry about it." Korra smiled. "It's really just a minor detail, Iroh's a lot more than a prince and like you said a lot happened that night…actually I don't remember telling you he was the prince."

"You didn't it was Mako's mother who told us. Well one of them…I'm still kind of surprised about that. Did you know?"

Korra shook her head. "I knew Iroh's aunt had a wife but I didn't know that Mako and Bolin were their sons. Small world."

"And it keeps getting smaller." Mr. Sato walked up to her. "Avatar Korra, what a pleasant surprise. I thought you were being held captive on Air Temple Island."

Korra smirked. "I was able to slip my shadow, poor Lu Ten I wonder how long he'll think I'm actually in that shower?...probably a while he does have a sister." Korra shrugged. "Sorry, I babble, you're house is lovely."

"Thank you. Will you be joining us for dinner?"

"Uh, I actually hadn't planned that far."

Asami grabbed Korra's arm. "Yes, she'll be joining us and Bolin might come over too. Is it ok if he joins us for dinner?"

"I don't see why not. Well I'll leave you girls to your own devices I'll be working in my office and don't want to be disturbed."

Asami nodded. "Don't worry, you'll hardly know we're here." Asami waited for Mr. Sato to leave the room before tugging on Korra's arm. "Hey! Before Bolin gets here I've got to show you something!"

Suddenly Korra was pulled down the hall out of the house to a test track where two beautiful new racecars sat. Korra looked at them with her mouth slightly open. "Wow, how fast can they go?"

Asami patted one. "I can get this one up to a blistering 75 mph. Do you want to go for a spin?"

Korra nodded. "Yeah! But I can't drive….at all."

"Don't worry, you can sit behind me in this car." She handed Korra a helmet. "Prepare to be amazed!"

The wind rushed past Korra at an alarming speed as the car raced around the track. The machine was seemed to glide of the track with Asami's graceful handling. The car finally came to a stop near a cheering Bolin. He ran over to the girls.

"Oh my gosh! That was awesome! I've never seen anything go that fast! How fast where you going?"

"I almost got her up to 80 miles pre hour." Asami bragged pulling off her helmet. "So who wants to go hit the pool?"

Bolin raised his hand practically jumping. "Oh oh! I do! I'll go change!"

Before either of the girls could say anything the earth bender had already run off. Asami chuckled. "I wonder if that's why Lin has gray hair?"

Korra laughed. "Could be. Hey is there another bathroom I could use?" She grabbed her bag from where she had left it.

"Yeah, It's up the stairs, turn left second door on your right."

"Thanks!"

.o.

Korra looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a typical Fire Nation two piece bathing suit, which roughly translated to 'bikini like swim fashion'. Korra pulled one of Iroh's over sized shirts over her head as a cover up. She has heard that Republic City fashions were a little more conservative and she rather not wonder through a friend's house in something a kin to underwear. As she walked out of the room she heard someone talking frantically on the phone.

"No, no! No, I assure you, everything is going exactly as planned."

Her curiously peaked Korra made her way slowly towards the voice.

"Uh-um, yes ... Luckily, the Cabbage Corp investigation has bought us enough time. Trust me, by the end of the week ... we'll be ready to strike!"

Korra's eyes widened. _Mr. Sato? Was he an equalist too? _The man hung up the phone and Korra quickly retreated to the direction of the pool. She was stopped at the bottom on the stairs.

"Avatar Korra!" Heroshi Sato called out.

She turned to face him. "Yes?"

The man held up her bag. "You left this in the hall."

"Oh…I guess I must have dropped it." She ran up the stairs and took the bag. "Sorry. Thanks for grabbing it."

"Oh not a problem Miss." Korra's eye twitched, she hadn't been a 'Miss' for six years. "I'm happy to help. Very happy, I just learned a very lucrative investment is about to pay off."

"Oh really?"

"Yes! I just got word that trade negotiations with the Fire Nation are going to pay off. I'll be able to strike a great deal with the Fire Nation navy at the end of the week!" His smile broadened. "To day is turning out to be a great day!" He started to walk away. "I think I'll open up a bottle of wine tonight at dinner."

Korra shook her head. Of course it was some type of business deal. Heroshi wasn't an Equalist he was a businessman. _I can't start seeing equalists everywhere. _She bit her lip and started to walk to the pool._ Just because Iroh's one doesn't mean every non-bender is. It's this paranoid thinking that's just going to cause more problems. _

.o.

Korra left the manor later than she had expected. "Tenzin is going to kill me." She muttered under her breath as she signaled for a cab. She was ready for the lecture coming in to Tenzin's house but found it surprisingly absent. The Air bender just gave her a look and told her that tomorrow's lesions would start at 6am. Korra groaned but didn't fight it.

She walked into her room and immediately froze. Some idiot had put a vase of Fire Lilies by her bed. Covering her nose and mouth Korra walked over to the flowers and gave a sigh of relief when she found they were silk flowers.

"But who would send me silk Fire Lilies?" Korra spied a card and opened it. "Oh, that's who." She pulled out a gift certificate to the Blue Dragon spa with a time and date scrawled on the back. "Ok, Honey I can tell you want to meet but don't be surprised if I punch you right in the nose."

A/N: Hey guys thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Comment or Question if you feel so compelled! And for anyone who was curious as to why Mako didn't join his brother at Sato Manor he's still healing and couldn't swim anyway. I don't think that's a really big plot point but that's why he wasn't there.


	16. Chapter 16

~Chapter 16~

Burns and Incense

Tonraq walked into the Fire Nation thrown room two letters in his hand. He looked up at the women surrounded by fire who looked down at him through gold glasses. There was silence between them for a moment.

"I've gotten troubling news about my son and the effect it might be having on the Avatar." Izumi's stern face softened. "I'm sorry we have to meet like this."

Tonraq looked at one of the dragons painted on the wall. "We never meet under positive circumstances…even when your late husband was alive." He looked at her. "So what do you presume we do?"

"We must protect the avatar. The world is still fragile we cannot allow the avatar to be seduced on to the wrong path." Izumi looked down. "That is our first priority."

.o.

The spa room was pleasantly dim. Vanilla incense burned in a corner of the room. Korra sat on the massage table wrapped in a towel patiently waiting for her misuse to walk through the door. She highly doubted it was going to be an employee and as Iroh limped in to the room Korra prided herself on being right. She looked her husband up and down taking stock of his was on crutches, employee uniform, and heavy breathing.

She raised an eyebrow. "You're breathing heavy, are you in some kind of rush?"

Iroh chuckled. "Little bit. It was harder than I thought to slip away from my new friends. I'm surprised you actually came. There was a good chance you'd just set fire to the card and be done with it. "

"And forever wonder what you were going to say when we came face to face? Not a chance." She looked at his ankle. "What happened to you?"

"I was attacked the same night I disappeared. My broken ankle is the least of my souvenirs from that night." Iroh unbuttoned his shirt reveling the wrappings that were covering his burns.

Korra stood up and examined the bandages. "Cut or Burn?"

"Burns, they cover my chest and left arm. It's not pretty and very painful."

"The equalists did this?" Korra looked up in disbelief. "How? Did they set you on fire before you joined them?"

"No, the people I was investigating in the United Forces did. Amon saved me in a way. He had his men take me out of my burning office and patched me up. He offered me a position in his army."

"Which you took." Korra frowned. "I need to heal you up."

"No, that would raise suspicion. It could blow my cover."

"Not if you're as good a spy as you think you are." Korra said sternly. "This isn't debatable I'm healing you up and you can act like you're injured." She walked over to the sink. "No arguing. Now sit on that table."

"I didn't come to see you to get healed Korra."

"I know but you're getting it anyway. You can talk while I heal take off your shirt and remove your bandages."

Iroh nodded and did as she commanded. "Yes, princess." There was silence for a moment as Korra started to heal him. "So you're not going to ask me what side I'm really on?" Iroh ventured eventually.

Korra shrugged. "I really don't think it matters. I don't care."

Iroh frowned. "You don't care? You don't care about what? Me?"

"No the conflict. I care about you; I love you, but the conflict? Benders against Non-benders? I've seen this play out before the names and faces are different but the motive's the same. The two leading forces are trying to gain power." She took a deep breath. "It's my duty to stop it and create balance but that's not the same as caring about it. Do you care about the cause you've aligned with?"

"I've always cared about non-benders' rights but Korra I'm concerned you've not the apathetic type. The avatar can't be apathetic."

"Well I am, I don't care about sides. People? Yeah I guess a little but the men in charge?" Korra looked like she could spit. "Tarrlock's only in it for the power. He's making life a living hell for non-benders in the city."

"Amon's got a similar M.O. he want's power and control. He's not what he says it is."

"So why join him?"

"Lack of good options." Iroh wrapped his arms around Korra. "Joining Amon was the best of the bad options."

Korra didn't seem to react to his touch. "And if you rejected Amon's offer he would have killed you?"  
"No, he would have just locked me a way and I'd escape eventually and Tarrlock would have killed me or someone acting on his orders."

Korra sighed and leaned against Iroh. "So what do we do? Do I come on board with you and Amon? Runway? Stay but remain neutral? What?"

"None of those things." Iroh pulled away. "Korra, while Amon speaks a good game he's a thug and a bad guy. He's not even a non-bender. You have to fight him, he can't win."

"But you just said Tarrlock was the bad guy. How can I join his side?"

"I don't want you to join him, just fight against Amon. Only use Tarrlock if you must but I'd rely on Lin and Sozza if you can."

"That might be a problem, they're very preoccupied right now with Mako."

Iroh tilted his head. "Mako? You're propending captain? Why are they preoccupied with him? Was he killed?!"

"No, just really hurt in the bombing, he's recovering from having his hands severed." She looked at Iroh's shocked face. "They put them back on, don't worry,B\ but even at work the two are distracted."

Iroh nodded. "Yeah, can't blame them. I would be too if my kid was gravely injured."

"Did you know Sozza had two sons?"

Iroh nodded. "Yeah I knew, but I only since I went and did research on your teammates." He looked over at her. "Nothing personal against them I just wanted to make sure you were around safe people."

"Speaking of personal." Korra laced her fingers in his rave hair. "Do you have to leave soon or can we get a little more personal?"

Iroh checked the clock. "I've got a little time before I have to start back." He smiled. "What did you have in mind?"

.o.

Bolin looked at a groggy Mako. "Hey, you are feeling better bro?"

Mako groaned. "I think so. I'm still really sore."

"Do you still feel wracked with guilt?" Bolin bit his lip and held up a tray. "Uh, hungry?"

Mako nodded. "Yeah, a little hungry….and still a little guilty."

Bolin put the tray on his brother's lap. "Well eat up and like you said he kissed first which kind of exonerates you of guilt and you're with Asami and you like Asami."

Mako ripped up a roll and shoved it in his mouth.

"You do like Asami right?"

Mako gulped. "I do care about her, really she's a great person, one of the sweetest girls I've ever met."

Bolin frowned. "I sense a 'but' coming."

Mako made a face. "But I just don't know. I mean I got with Asami so fast and I was literally stuck by her in the street. I don't know I think I just got swept up, I could tell she liked me and I'm a people pleaser Bo! I do things to make people happy! You know that!"

Bolin nodded. "Yeah, I know that, you even said Mama Sozza could cook when they first adopted us."

"Exactly! So what am I going to do? I like Asami but not in that way."

Bolin frowned. "Really? Not even just a little like that?"

Mako gave his brother a look. "Bolin… have I ever liked a girl like that? I've never had a girlfriend before Asami! So no, not even a little but I don't know how to tell her that without her thinking I used her!" He sighed. "I don't want to talk about this now. How's everything else going?"

"Well, just about as well as your love life."

Mako took a drink of water. "Well shit the world's really going to hell."

"Not the world, just the city, and it's not too bad but you can feel the electricity in the air. Something really bad is going to happen really soon. The moms are thinking of sending us away to be with family to be safe."

Mako sighed and held up his cast hands. "I can't blame them. I mean look at me I'm useless."

Bolin nodded. "Yeah you're pretty useless now but don't worry you'll heal."

Mako looked at his casts. "I hope so, because right now I can barely feel my fingers." He moved his fingers. "I wonder if I'll ever have full feeling again."

Bolin shrugged. "Don't know bro, but you should eat. We can talk about this later."

.o.

Korra sighed contentedly resting her hand against his shoulder. "That was probably a bad idea."

Iroh nodded. "Yeah, but I'll regret it later right now let's just enjoy this moment."

Korra sighed and sat up. "But moments don't last my love. I need to go before they start looking for me."

Iroh nodded and sat up. "Yeah, me too. Korra before you leave I need to warn you. Amon he's got something planned, something big at the end of the week. I don't know more then that."

Korra' eyes widened. "At the end of the week? That's what Mr. Sato said about his…business deal with the Fire Nation Navy…." Korra looked at Iroh growing pale. "There is no deal with the Fire Nation Navy is there?"

Iroh shook his head. "No, Fire Nation Forces arm themselves in house, we reach out to any outside industries and people think we're arming up for war. If Heroshi Sato has a big business deal it's not with the Fire Nation."

"Oh, Yue, I've got to go! I've got to tell Lin! Or Someone. Heroshi Sato, he can build anything!" Korra started to hurriedly put on her clothes. "People, people are going to die."

"Korra calm down." Iroh stood up. "Amon doesn't want to kill anyone. It won't help his cause if he want's that."

Korra slowed down. "Iroh, think for a moment Amon ruins people's lives and Mr. Sato doesn't strike me as the man who would just be happy with making shock gloves. Amon's never going to try and gain control by legal means."

Iroh sighed. "You're right, I'll keep an eye on Amon and try to gather as much info about his plans."

"Or don't and come in from the cold. You're not on a mission come home."

"I can't, Tarrlock probably wants my head already. I'll be more useful working for Amon then in a jail cell waiting for someone to shiv me."

Korra crossed her arms. "You're paranoid but…. it might be good to have a man on the inside but please the moment you think Amon's on to you get out of there. Ok?"

Iroh nodded and kissed her. "Will do…and please don't let Tarrlock know you met with me."

"I won't." Korra looked around. "I probably shouldn't let anyone know I met with you."

.o.

Lin looked at the telegram in her hand and sighed. Sozza looked up from her papers. "What is it love?"

"You know those telegrams you sent to Chief Tonraq and Fire Lord Izumi?"

"Yes."

Lin handed Sozza the papers. "Well they got them and they are on their way here…. Was that what you were hoping for?"  
Sozza shook her head. "No it wasn't."

"What wasn't?" Korra walked in to the room looking disheveled. "What's wrong?"

Sozza grimaced. "Your father and mother-in-law are heading to the city."

Korra's eyes grew big. "Oh…no no no! Whenever they get involved things only get worse! Sent them a message to go back! It's not safe here…. they can't be here!"

A/N: Thanks for reading guys! Please comment if you feel so compelled! I'm sorry There's been kind of a slump in updating but I was bit by a dog a little over a week ago, lost a lot of blood, treated for rabies, and been on medication that I'm now just getting over. Long story short…please obey leash laws. _PLEASE! _This has been a mini nightmare but I'm all good now so life goes on. See yah later!~C.C.


	17. Chapter 17

~Chapter 17~

Red Silk

Sozza sighed. "Well we'll deal with the Fire Lord and the Chief when they get here." She looked Korra up and down. "Uh, what happened to you?"

"Doesn't matter, I came to you two for a reason. Mr. Sato, I think he's working with Amon and he's plotting something for the end of this week."

Lin crossed her arms. "And how do you know that? What evidence do you have?"

Korra sighed. "I was at Sato Manor hanging out with Asami and long story short I over heard him talking about this big deal going down at the end of the week and he told me that it was because he just got a deal with the Fire Nation Navy."

Sozza crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "That's impossible. The Fire Nation can't have military contracts from other nations; it's against so many treaties it's not worth the risk to try."

Korra nodded. "Yeah, that's what I remembered so I came to you two."

Lin pulled a small piece of scented candle wax. "After what? Wrestling in a candle factory?"

Blood pooled in Korra's cheeks. "I had a bit of a spa day. It got a little messy."

"I see." Sozza frowned. "Go get cleaned up. Lin and I will deal with Mr. Sato and future industries."

Korra nodded and started to walk away. She paused. "I know I can't warn Asami about what ever you're planning to do but I don't think she's involved and I want to protect her."

Lin nodded. "We'll see what we can do to keep her out of it. Let's just establish Mr. Sato's involved with Amon."

.o.

Iroh limped back into his room and shut the door. He stripped his clothes and quickly jumped into the shower to wash off as much evidence as he could. He was just wrapping up the last of his injuries when Amano walked into his room without knocking. Iroh looked up.

"Glad I put on my boxers before patching myself up." Iroh put his glasses on. "Can I help you boss?"

"Yes, get dressed I want you to meet one of my greatest allies."

Iroh pulled on his pants. "Do you think that's wise? Do you really think you can trust me?"

Amon chuckled and patted his shoulder. "I know I can trust you because you know if you cross me, I will rip out your dear beloved's heart from a across the room and make you watch." The man laughed softly as he left the room.

Iroh cringed. "Note to self if things go bad, empty the whole gun into his scheming head."

.o.

Asami was livid. "My father is not an equalist! You're boyfriend might be but not my father!"

Korra cringed. "That's the last time I confide in you. I…look, it's more complicated then that and," She sighed, "They're just fallowing the evidence. If your dad's not working with Amon then no harm no foul."

Asami crossed her arms. "No harm no foul? Korra there are police tearing up my home and all my father's factories and warehouses! And here we are staying at this strange house in the woods!"

Bolin looked up from petting Pabu. "Hey this isn't just some strange house in the woods. It's the super secret old head quarters of the UFO." He smiled. "I remember when mom used to bring Mako and I here while she worked." He pointed to a wall with writing on. "See! This is where our heights were recorded….and you two really don't care do you?"

The two girls shook their heads. "Nope."

"Not really." Asami sighed. "Look, Bolin I know you're trying to help but it's just been really hard with everyone calling my dad a terrorist."

Bolin nodded. "I get that, I mean I've practically grown up with everyone calling my mom a legal terrorist and I'm pretty sure Korra can relate too. Right Korra?"

Korra looked over from picture. "Oh yeah, totally can relate. Supposed terrorist boyfriend after all."

"Or very overzealous spy." Kayther added walking in. "So small update; we haven't found anything yet in Mr. Sato's factories."

"So let my dad go!"

"I can't do that Miss Sato." Kayther looked at the young girl. "But I do have a job for you miss Sato. You're familiar with your father's technology yes? his engineering style as it were."

Asami narrowed her eyes. "I'm not going to help you frame my father."

"Oh we don't need you to do that. We know that your father, or one of his engineers, is supplying Amon with those nasty shooky sticks." Kayther leaned against a wall. "No I need you to look at what remains of a bomb. It doesn't look like your dad's work but we want someone to confirm that it is or is not your father's work."

Asami crossed her arms. "What kind of bomb?"

"The same kind that sliced your boyfriend into three and killed who knows how many people."

Asami sighed. "Fine, I'll help you with that. I want to find out who bombed those buildings as much as anyone."

Kayther nodded. "Thank you, please come this way."

Korra watched as Asami was escorted away and sighed. Bolin looked at her sympathetically. "Korra you doing ok? I mean with everyone saying your husband is a traitor and stuff it's got to be hard on you."

Korra looked over at her friend and gave a weak smile. "Funny thing is that's not the hard part in all of this. I trust Iroh to do what he thinks is best no that's not what I'm worried about."

"Then what?" Bolin moved closer to Korra. "What's worrying you?"

"My father and Iroh's mother are coming to the city." She wrapped her arms around her. "They always make things worse when trying to 'fix' things. I love my dad, I do but when he and Izumi are together I just feel like a small clockwork doll taking their orders without question."

Bolin nodded. "When are they set to arrive?"

"Soon, maybe, I think the end of the week when all hell breaks loose." Korra sighed. "Wish they would just let the people here handle this."

.o.

Tarrlok waited at the docks as the Fire Nation ship docked and two of the most powerful people disembarked. Fire Lord Izumi looked as regal as ever and Chief Tonraq emanated a raw power that was rare in this city. Next to the councilman were Korra and Tenzin. Tarrlok glanced down and was surprised to see the light dimming in Korra's eyes.

Izumi stepped off the gangplank and immediately focused on Korra. The Fire Lord gave her a sympathetic smile. "It will be alright in the end, child don't worry." Izumi turned to Tarrlok. "Councilman Tarrlok, I need you to brief me on exactly what's been going on in this city and organize a dinner where I can meet and talk to anyone of any importance."

She started to walk away and Tarrlok found himself jogging to catch up. "Of course, that shouldn't be a problem, Fire Lord Izumi."

She paused to turn and look at him. "Good, then I expect it to be up to traditional standards." She looked back at Korra who was talking to her father quietly. "Oh! And Korra wear red silk at the dinner, it's traditional."

The avatar nodded. "Yes, Fire Lord Izumi."


	18. Chapter 18

~Chapter 18~

The Princess of Fire and the Prince of Spies

Iroh watched without really watching Amon and Mr. Sato talking at the other side of the room. He was curios about their topic of conversation but didn't want to chance crutching over also his mind was still replaying his last interaction with Korra. He was still thinking of her mocha skin when Amon tapped him on the shoulder.

"I have interesting news for you Iroh."

"Hmm?" Iroh looked up. "What news?"

"You have a family member in the city."

Iroh blinked. "I have quite a few in the city, Sozza is my aunt and her family is my family."

"Well more family in the city; your mother has descended from her golden throne to grace the city with her presence. She's holding a dinner tonight at Fire Nation embassy there would be quite a few important people there. Should I join the festivities?"

Iroh's gut reaction was faster than even he expected. In a flash his gun was at Amon's throat and his other hand was resting on his knife. The people around them look startled but did not move a muscle. Iroh spoke in a hushed tone with an edge he rarely ever used.

"Don't you dare even think about going near my mother." His finger curled around the trigger. "Give me your word that you will leave her alone or I will blow your brains out right here right now. Do you understand?"

Amon nodded. "Yeah I understand and respect that. I loved my mother, Yue rest her soul, I would never want anything to happen to her. She's your mother and so she's off the table as a target"

"So I have your word that you will not raised a finger to harm her."

Amon took a heavy breath. "I wouldn't even raise a finger nail against her. You have my word."

"And we'll delay your big event until we can guarantee her safety?"  
Amon nodded. "Yes, we'll delay the plan."

Iroh lowered his weapon. "Good I'm glad we got that cleared up."

Amon chuckled. "Yeah, and I got to know a little more about you spy prince. Family has apparently become much more important to the royal family since the days of Fire Lord Ozai."

Iroh's eyes narrowed. "Family is very important to me and my family. It was especially important to my father and aunt."

"Your Aunt Sozza the one who left the Fire Nation and barely looked back? That aunt?"

"No, I have two aunts." Iroh moved and grabbed his crutches. "And that's all I'm going to say about my family."

.o.

Sozza kissed Mako's forehead. "So you sure you'll be ok here with just Mama Lin here tonight? I can say if you want."

Mako looked down at his newly uncased arms before hiding them under some blankets. "No, you should go. You haven't seen your sister in quiet a few years."

Sozza rolled her eyes. "Technically she's a cousin and because of that I can avoid her party."

Mako smiled. "Thanks mom but I really think you should go. Bo's super excited to go and he can't if you don't."

Sozza ruffled Mako's hair and gave him another kiss. "You're such a good big brother. I'm proud of you. Be good for Mama Lin and I'll be back later tonight. Love you see you later."

"See you later mom love you."

Sozza smiled giving her oldest one last kiss before walking out of his room and heading towards the front door; her heals clicking against the marble floor. Bolin was waiting at the door dressed in a suit with his hair minimally tamed with hair gel. Lin was smoothing down his collar making sure he looked presentable.

"Now, remember Bo, Korra's there as a Princess of two nations not the avatar so don't be surprised if she is a little more icy than normal. Rumor has it she has the court nick name of ice dragon which she probably didn't earn by being the warm fuzzy friend you know." Lin looked up at Sozza. "Well you look ready to party."

Sozza smirked. "Why of course I love a royal part thrown by Zumi post widowing. I mean she can suck the fun out of a room almost as good at the Chief of the Northern Water Tribe. Almost some times she dose show a little bit of life and if her brother's there I have hope."

Bolin frowned. "I'm more worried about Asami since the search of Future industries is still going on. One the bright side Mr. Sato is no longer imprisoned and coming to the party so that might put her in a good mood."

Sozza nodded. "Well she looked pretty happy when she proved that bomb wasn't made by her father or any of his factories."

Lin rolled her eyes. "Look, you two can stand here gabbing all night or actually go to the dinner and gab there?"

Sozza checked her watch. "You're right, we need to get going." She kissed Lin quickly. "Love you see you later."

.o.

Korra looked at the red silk dress on her bed with white gold jewelry placed strategically. One of Izumi's attendants had stopped by earlier with the dress and jewelry and instructions to wear them at the dinner. The only silver lining Korra saw was that the jewelry was purchased at the same shop that had resized her ring. Korra checked the time and sighed; she had only a few hours to get ready. Grumbling slightly she pulled out the massive make up kit and began transforming herself into the princess Izumi practically demanded.

It was a strange fact that in Republic City she was known as a sports star with an almost devoid sense of fashion while her image in her home countries had been so groomed since birth she was an icon. Some days Korra wondered weather people knew she was the avatar too. Korra still remembered the fit Izumi reportedly had when she saw the ruined dress Korra had worn to the ill-fated aquarium date. Korra put on her last earring and looked in the mirror; a princess stared back.

.o.

"I've had some of my people look into your agent's finances and he has some interesting investments." Tarrlok was loosely holding his drink talking to Sozza who was trying her best to come up with a reason to stop talk to him. "Why would he spend almost a half a million on a property in the south part of the republic?"

Sozza took a drink. "I have no idea why. He's a grown man he can do what ever he wants with his paycheck."

She was about to tell him to go soak his head when a hush came over the room. She turned to see Korra walking into the room draped in red silk escorted by her father. Korra look disinterested in everyone around her reminded Sozza of her adoptive mother Mai. Sozza turned back to see that Tarrlok seemed to be entranced by the woman at least fifteen years his junior.

"Remember she's married." Sozza whispered before walking over and greeting the two royals.

.o.

Korra spoke to a few people in the reception before dinner was served and she was seated across from her father and next to two people she really didn't care about. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Izumi seated next to Mr. Sato and a United Forces officer she didn't recognize. For Korra dinner was as uneventful as ever, she didn't even have the added fun of swapping insults with Iroh or Lu Ten Jr. She glanced around noting that neither Lu Ten Jr. nor Sr. had joined them.

After dinner Korra stepped out to get some fresh air and looked out at the city. The sound to someone behind her brought her attention back towards the gathering. Councilman Tarrlock leaned against the buildings exterior smirking.

"So this is what you really look like Avatar? A princess dripping with silk and precious metals; such a departure from your predecessors' more conservative tastes."

Korra turned away. "Well if you don't like what you see take it up with the Fire Lord not me."

Tarrlock chuckled. "Glad to see that fire is still alive and well. When I saw you at the docks I was afraid it had been snuffed out." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "And I do like what I see."

Korra stepped away. "Then restrain yourself to looking."

Tarrlock pouted. "Why Avatar it doesn't seem like you trust me anymore."

Korra drew herself up to her full height. "I never did and after what I learned about those Amon bombings I will make sure you hang for what you did."

"What I did?"

Korra smiled and crossed her arms. "Amon doesn't use the tec that was used to bomb those places. Interestingly I bet those remaining bits will match those used in that construction firm you own so much of."

Tarrlock stepped close. "Well if you've got the evidence why don't you have your friend Lin arrest me?"

Korra held her ground. "Because the police are still building the terrarium to house a snake like you."

.o.

Tarrlock droved away fuming, keeping his eyes on the road but occasionally glancing in to the rearview mirror at the limp form in the back seat. A small stream of red trickled down the side of Korra's face.

A/N: Hey guys thanks for reading sorry it's taken so long to get back to this story but don't think I haven't been thinking about it. Comment if you feel so compelled and I'll see you all in the future!~ C.C.


End file.
